Dunkles Blut in Mir
by Amoklauf
Summary: Voldemort ist nicht der letzte Erbe Slytherins, die wahre Geschichte um Harry Potter und seine Freunde... UPDATE!
1. Prolog

**A/N:**

_Hallo Ihr Lieben. Bevor ihr anfangen dürft zu lesen solltet ihr wissen das fast nix von dem hier mir gehört. Bis auf ein paar Charaktere, die ihr mit Sicherheit schnell erraten werdet._

_In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und mir ganz viele Reviews._**

* * *

**

**Prolog**

Harry Potter ist wahrlich einer der berühmtesten Zauberer der Welt und nimmt in den Herzen aller eine ungewöhnliche Stelle ein. Sei sie gut oder schlecht. Sein Verdienst, an seinem Sieg über Lord Voldemort war meiner Meinung nach eher klein. Hätte seine Mutter, Lily Potter, jemand anderen mit ihrer Liebe beschützt, wäre nun dieser, einer der größten Helden der Zauberwelt.

Ungeachtet jener Tatsache ist Harry nun kurz vor dem Eintritt in die 3. Klasse in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, in England.

Harry wohnte gerade, nach einem turbulentem Besuch seiner Tante Magda, im Tropfenden Kessel. Harry spazierte jeden Tag durch die Winkelgasse und wurde am 1. September mit den Weasleys nach Kings Cross gefahren. Von dort aus ging es nach Hogwarts.

Nun gut, im Laufe dieses Schuljahres lernt Harry seinen Paten Sirius Black kennen und freundete sich mit ihm an. Jedoch entpuppte sich Rons Ratte Krätze als Todesesser, der unter dem Namen Peter Pettigrew gestorben war. Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Professor Remus Lupin und James Potter waren alte Freunde gewesen und allesamt – bis auf Remus, der ist ein Werwolf - Animagus; Zauberer die sich in Tiere verwandeln konnten.

Dies waren Dinge, die Harry, seine Freunde und ihr während des Schuljahres erfahren hatten. So wird es jedenfalls im dritten Teil der Harry Potter Bücher beschrieben. Aber es war nicht das Einzige, das Harry erlebt hatte.

Am Anfang des Schuljahres lernte er mich kennen, Mary Vorlost Riddle. Ich komme in keinem der Harry Potter Bände vor, aber nur, weil ich ‚vertuscht' werde. Es wurde immer nur Harrys Leben und Abenteuer niedergeschrieben. Sicher, in der Muggelwelt gibt es nur diese eine Fassung, aber in der Zauberwelt gibt es Tausende Versionen; eine sogar von Harry selbst.

Ich dachte es ist nun endlich an der Zeit, meine Sicht der Dinge wiederzugeben.

Ich kam noch Hogwarts als ich 15 Jahre alt war. Vor dieser Zeit lebte ich in Schottland bei meinen Adoptiveltern, wo ich von einem Hauslehrer unterrichtet wurde. Aus diesem Grund konnte ich auch schon apparieren, was mir in England allerdings verboten war, bis ich volljährig war.

Wenn ich sage, meine Adoptiveltern, fragen sich sicher viele: Wieso Adoptiveltern? Die Erklärung ist einfach, meine richtigen Eltern habe ich nie kennen gelernt. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt und ich habe keine Ahnung wer mein Vater ist. Meine Mutter Cindy Riddle nannte noch meinen Namen und starb wenige Minuten darauf. Meine Adoptiveltern meinten, ich solle meinen eigenen Namen behalten, damit ich eines Tages meine richtige Familie finden könnte. Zu meinem Entsetzen fand ich heraus, wer mein Großvater war: Tom Vorlost Riddle. Ein aufmerksamer Leser weiß natürlich sofort, wer dieser Tom ist und hat auch schon als mein Name fiel gestutzt. Jawohl, ich bin die Enkelin von Lord Voldemort! Von dem Zauberer, bei dem jeder (bis auf Harry und Dumbledore natürlich), der nur seinen Namen hört, anfängt zu zittern. Nun, meine Mutter wusste natürlich, wer ihr Vater war, woher weiß ich allerdings nicht. Sie hasste ihn mehr als alles andere, dennoch war sie der Meinung, sie sollte mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also schrieb sie während der Schwangerschaft einen Brief an mich und gab ihn Albus Dumbledore, der ihn aufbewahren sollte, falls ihr etwas zustoßen sollte. Wie wenn sie es gewusst hätte...

An meinem 12. Geburtstag, dachte Dumbledore, die Zeit wäre reif und übergab mir den Brief. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, wie entsetzt ich war. Ich behielt das grausame Geheimnis meiner Herkunft geheim. Auch meinen über alles geliebten Adoptiveltern sagte ich nichts; zu sehr schämte ich mich.

Und so kam es, dass mein Vater ins Englische Ministerium versetzt wurde, um dort die Leitung, der Abteilung für den Schutz des Zauberministeriums und dessen Geheimhaltung, zu übernehmen. Meine Mutter fand bald darauf ebenfalls eine Stelle in dieser Abteilung. Also wurde ich mit 15 nach Hogwarts geschickt.

Man kann nun all diese Tatschen als Grund sehen, mich nicht zu erwähnen, da dies unwichtig scheint, aber ein weiter Faktor, dass ich in allen „Harry Potter" -Fassungen nicht vorkomme, ist wohl, meine ungewöhnliche Begabung auch ohne Zauberstab zu hexen. Ich konnte Dinge geschehen lassen, die selbst die mächtigsten Zauberer und Hexen nur mit Zauberstab vollbringen konnten. Doch gerade diese Fähigkeit führte wahrscheinlich zu meiner „Vertuschung".

°

Ich kam mir schon etwas blöd vor, zwischen den ganzen Erstklässlern zu stehen und dort zu warten, bis mein Name aufgerufen wurde. Zu meinem Übel war ich auch noch die Letzte. Man war offensichtlich der Meinung, dass ich als Älteste ruhig warten könne. Als ich mich endlich auf den Stuhl setzte waren alle Augen im Saal auf mich gerichtet.

„Oh, eine Riddle, ich hatte schon lang niemanden mehr, aus deiner Familie. Dein Großvater war der Letzte. Hm, normal stecke ich euch alle nach Slytherin, aber bei dir mache ich mal eine Ausnahme: GRYFFINDOR!", flüsterte mir der Sprechende Hut ins Ohr und das letzte Wort rief er laut in die Menge. Ich war erleichtert. Slytherin war das Letzte, das ich wollte. Ich hatte zwar gedacht, dass ich nach Slytherin kommen würde, schon wegen meiner Herkunft. Außerdem beherrschte ich Parsel, wie jeder in meiner Familie. Und nebenbei war ich auch die letzte Erbin des Slytherin (nicht das es mir jetzt noch was bringen würde).

Professor McGonagall begleitete mich zum Gryffindortisch, um mich den anderen Fünftklässlern vorzustellen.

„Hi, ich bin Fred Weasley und das ist mein Bruder George." begrüßte mich ein rothaariger Junge und deutete auf seinen Bruder, der genauso aussah, wie Fred selbst.

Auch die anderen Fünftklässler begrüßten mich freundlich und ich wusste sofort, dass ich mich hier wohlfühlen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hatte mich gut mit den Zwillingen, Fred und George angefreundet, wie auch mit ihren Geschwistern Ginny, Ron und Percy, dem Schulsprecher und natürlich dem besten Freund der Zwillinge, Lee Jordan. Auch mit Hermine, der besten Freundin von Ron verstand ich mich prächtig. Hermine war Klassenbeste in ihrem Jahrgang und auch ich hatte schnell diesen Stand in meinem Jahrgang erreicht. Ich wusste sehr viel mehr als ich vermutet hätte. Nur bei Harry Potter, Rons und Hermines bestem Freund, wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Immerhin standen unsere Familien in einem besonderem Verhältnis, auch wenn Harry dies nicht wusste. Anfangs verstand ich nicht, warum die drei Freunde mich immer etwas seltsam ansahen, aber eines Tages erzählte mir Ginny von Tom Riddle und das sie es komisch fand, dass ich genauso hieß wie er. Wie ahnungslos sie damals doch war! Als ich Ginny bat, mir von Tom zu berichten, war mir sofort klar, dass es sich nur um meinen Großvater handeln konnte. So verstand ich auch, die komische Blicke seitens Harry, Ron und Hermine. Dennoch waren alle drei sehr nett zu mir; offenbar gaben sie mir eine Chance.

Sie vermuteten mein Geheimnis; dachten, dass ich ebenfalls, solch ein Monster wie mein Großvater sein könnte. Aber im Grunde war es mir egal. Sie waren in einem anderen Jahrgang als ich und ich begegnete ihnen immer nur beiläufig.

Kurz vor Weihnachten war für mich ein schicksalhafter Tag. Bei einem Angriff von verrückten Jungzauberern auf das Ministerium, kamen meine Eltern ums Leben. In den Weihnachtsferien war die Beerdigung. Nur dank meiner Freunde konnte ich bald wieder lachen. Das Problem war nur, ich war nun wieder eine Waise. Ich blieb den Rest des Schuljahres in Hogwarts, wusste aber nicht, wo ich danach hin sollte, da auch meine Adoptiveltern keine Verwandtschaft hatten.

An Ostern überbrachte mir Dumbledore die Nachricht, dass er ein Zauberfamilie gefunden hatte, die mich aufnahm. Allerdings war diese Familie nicht sehr vermögend, also würde ich ‚Miete' zahlen müssen. Das war für mich in Ordnung, wenn ich nur nicht in ein Weisenhaus musste. Es war kein Problem für mich, diese Unterhaltskosten zu zahlen, da meine Eltern sehr reich waren und ich, die Alleinerbin.

Während der ganzen Zugfahrt zurück nach London überlegte ich mir, wie diese Familie sein könnte, da ich sie nie zuvor getroffen hatte. Als der Zug stoppte, kamen die Zwillinge und halfen mir, meine Koffer aus dem Zug zu tragen.

Und hier beginnt meine eigentliche Geschichte.

* * *

**A/N: **_An alle Schwarzleser: das ist nicht nett was ihr macht. Es dauert höchstens 2 Minuten etwas Kleines zu hinterlassen und soviel Zeit könnt wahrscheinlich sogar ihr opfern._

_Danke:-)_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ Jetzt gehts los, jetzt gehts los... Wie immer, fast nix meins, alles andere J.K.R._**

* * *

**

**1. **

„Hey Mary! Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht!", versuchte George mich aufzumuntern.

„Das sagst du so leicht! Was ist, wenn diese neue Familie total schrecklich ist?", meinte ich mit Leidensmiene.

„Quatsch, solange du nicht zu den Malfoys kommst. Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du deine neue Familie sehr gern haben wirst..." erwiderte Fred geheimnisvoll.

Dann zogen sie mich auf den Bahnsteig, wo ihre Mutter auf uns zu eilte. Dort schloss sie erst die Zwillinge in die Arme und dann – zu meiner Verwunderung – mich.

„Willkommen in unserer Familie!", sagte sie strahlend.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich unsicher.

Mrs. Weasley machte ein ernstes Gesicht und fragte die Zwillinge mit strengem Ton:

„Ihr habt es ihr nicht erzählt?"

Die Zwillinge schüttelten grinsend den Kopf.

„Würde mich mal jemand aufklären?", fragte ich irritiert.

Mrs. Weasley ließ sich nicht lange bitten und erklärte mir:

„Nun, es ist ganz einfach. Wir Weasleys nehmen dich auf, bis du auf eigenen Füßen stehen kannst. Wir haben dir sogar schon dein eigenes Zimmer angebaut. Eigentlich sollten dir die Zwillinge das alles schon erklären, aber sie wollten dich wohl überraschen."

Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Ich war sprachlos. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und so fiel ich Mrs. Weasley einfach um den Hals.

„Danke!", wisperte ich.

Ich konnte während der ganze Fahrt, zum Fuchsbau, nur grinsen. Ich war überglücklich. An der Haustür erwartete uns Mr. Weasley, der mich ebenfalls herzlich begrüßte. Beim Abendessen boten mir Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley sofort an, sie zu duzen.

An diesem Abend fiel ich müde in mein Bett und nahm mir nicht mal die Zeit mein Zimmer genau zu betrachten.

Am nächsten Tag erschrak ich; ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo ich war. Dann viel mir ein, dass ich jetzt bei den Weasleys lebte und ich beruhigte mich schnell wieder. Gähnend stand ich auf und sah mich um. Es war ein kleines Zimmer. Es hatte ein Bett mit Nachttisch, über dem ein kleines Regal hing, einen Schreibtisch und einen Schrank. Über dem Schreibtisch war ein kleines Fenster. Die Größe des Zimmers störte mich nicht, ich würde sowieso nicht viel hier sein. Jemand musste meine Koffer hinauf getragen haben, denn sie standen vor dem Schreibtisch und ich hatte sie nicht hier her gebracht. Ich machte mich daran sie auszupacken. Meine Bücher, Pergamente und Federkiele landeten alle auf meinem Schreibtisch, meine Kleidung natürlich im Kleiderschrank und alles andere im Regal. Als ich nach meinem Wecker griff, um ihn auf den Nachttisch zu stellen, stutze ich. Es war schon zwei Uhr mittags. Ich zog mich hastig um und rannte die Treppe hinab. In der Küche begrüßte mich Molly fröhlich. Am Küchentisch saß ein älterer Herr, denn ich nicht kannte und der bestimmt nicht zur Familie Weasley gehörte. Er trug einen Anzug und hatte eine Aktentasche auf dem Schoss. Auch er begrüßte mich:

„Guten Tag. Sie müssen Ms. Riddle sein?!"

„Ja, bin ich." erwiderte ich verunsichert.

„Ich bin Mike Meyer. Der Anwalt ihrer Eltern." stellt er sich vor. Als ich nichts antwortete fuhr er fort:

„Da Sie nun das Schuljahr beendet haben, muss ich mit ihnen einige Dinge besprechen."

Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber hin und sah ihn fragend an.

„Es ist so, Sie können Ihr Erbe erst antreten, wenn Sie volljährig sind. Solange wird natürlich von Ihrem Vermögen für ihren Unterhalt immer etwas abgehoben. Haben sie das verstanden?", fragte Mr. Meyer mich herablassend.

„Natürlich hab ich das verstanden. Außerdem wusste ich das schon. Und Ihr Gehalt wird auch von meinem Erbe bezahlt. Erzählen Sie mir was neues!", erwiderte ich schroff.

„Nun, da Sie das Alles schon wissen, gibt es nichts mehr zu besprechen." Mr. Meyer stand auf und verabschiedete sich:

„Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, wenn es Unklarheiten gibt. Einen schönen Tag noch!"

Dann disapparierte er.

„Was für ein Arsch!", murmelte ich, nachdem er weg war.

„Mach dir nix draus. Immerhin passt er auf deine Finanzen auf." versuchte mich Molly aufzuheitern und stellte mir mein „Frühstück" vor die Nase.

Die folgenden Wochen waren sehr schön. Ich hatte viel Spaß bei den Weasleys. Percy sah ich kaum, er musste arbeiten und war in seinen Kesselbericht versunken. In diesen Wochen hatte ich auch Geburtstag. Ich wurde 16 und die Weasleys haben eine nette kleine Party für mich veranstaltet. Ich freute mich riesig auf die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, die eine Woche vor Schulbeginn stattfand. Harry und Hermine kamen auch mit. Es war schön die Beiden wiederzusehen, obwohl sie mich immer noch seltsam anblickten. Aber zuvor, in der 2. Ferienwoche lernte ich die restlichen zwei Weasleys kennen. Bill und Charlie.

Charlie kam einen Tag vor Bill. Ich war gerade mit den Zwillingen und Ron im Obstgarten und spielte mit ihnen eine Partie Quidditch, als Molly uns zu sich rief.

In der Küche angekommen, stutze ich. Die Anderen bemerkten nichts und begrüßten Charlie freudig. Als Charlie mich endlich ansah, stocke auch er. Dann sagte er:

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Kleine."

„Ebenfalls!", erwiderte ich lässig und gab ihm die Hand.

Ausnahmslos alle Anwesenden sahen uns verwundert an; endlich ergriff Molly das Wort, während Charlie und ich uns noch grinsend anblickten.

„Wie, ihr kennt euch schon?"

„Ja, wir haben letztes Jahr in den Sommerferien kennen gelernt. Da war ich mit meinen Eltern in Rumänien im Urlaub." erklärte ich den Weasleys und schluckte bei dem Gedanken an meine Eltern.

Charlie nickte zustimmend.

„Und warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du Charlie schon kennst?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich kannte seinen Nachnamen nicht. Und er ist bestimmt nicht der einzige Charlie in Rumänien. Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Charlie aus den Ferien, Charlie Weasley ist?!"

Charlie nickte fleißig weiter.

„Ich bring mal meine Sachen hoch. Schlaf ich mit Bill wieder im Zimmer der Zwillinge?!", sagte Charlie, hob seine Koffer hoch und ging zur Treppe.

Ich nahm ihm schnell einen der Koffer ab und folgte ihm nach oben. Als ich die Zimmertür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, sagte Charlie sofort:

„Wir sagen ihnen nichts. Und wir führen das vom letzten Jahr auch nicht weiter, klar?"

„Ich bin voll deiner Meinung. Wir bleiben einfach Freunde und erwähnen unsere Affäre nie wieder!", stimmt ich ihm hastig zu.

„Ok, dann wäre das geklärt!"

Wir lächelten uns an und ich fragte beiläufig und zum Scherz:

„Aber mit einem deiner Brüder darf ich doch was anfangen, oder?"

Charlie sah mich verdutzt an, dann lachten wir auf.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst..."

Am nächsten Tag kam Bill an. Unsere Begegnung war noch ungewöhnlicher. Naja, eher peinlich.

Ich stand gerade nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet im Bad und flocht meine hüftlangen, schwarzen Haare. Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf – ich konnte nicht abschließen, weil dass Schloss mal wieder kaputt war – und Bill stand vor mir. Er sah mich völlig verdattert an. Zu allem Übel rutschte mir dann auch noch das Badetuch runter. Und so stand ich splitterfasernackt vor Bill. Glücklicherweise hatte er danach den Anstand den Raum schnell wieder zu verlassen.

Als ich mich angezogen hatte ging ich hinunter. Am Esstisch saßen sämtliche männliche Weasleys – bis auf Arthur, der musste arbeiten – und lauschten Bills Erzählungen. Ich vermutete, er schilderte unser Zusammentreffen im Bad. Aber als sie mich erblickten, grinste nur Bill frech. Alle Anderen begrüßten mich normal.

„Hey Mary, Bill erzählt uns gerade von den Fallen in den Pyramiden; unterstützt mit ein paar Fotos!", erklärte mir George und hielt einige Fotos in die Höhe, die, soweit ich erkennen konnte, ein paar besonders entstellte Mumien zeigten. „Ach ja, und das ist Bill!"

„Hab ich mir fast gedacht." erwidert ich wissend.

Zu meinem Erstaunen sprang Bill sofort auf, begrüßte mich ausgelassen und umarmte mich. Während der Umarmung flüsterte er mir ins Ohr:

„Tut mir leid, wegen vorhin. Ich erzähl's auch nicht weiter. Du siehst übrigens sehr sexy aus."

Als er die Umarmung löste lächelte ich ihn, mehr oder minder, erzwungen an und flüsterte ein leises, mit leicht ironischem Unterton: „Danke".

„Na, na, Bill! Nicht so stürmisch. Mary ist nicht zu erobern. Sie ist jetzt so was wie unsere Schwester!", gluckste Charlie.

„Das sagt grad der Richtige!", murmelte Bill leise.

Ich sah Charlie fragend an, der zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern und sagte:

„Er wusste es schon."

„Um was geht's denn?", fragten die Anderen gleichzeitig.

„Nicht so wichtig!", tat ich die Frage ab.

Dann widmeten sich alle wieder Bills Geschichten.

Erst jetzt hatte ich Gelegenheit mir Bill genauer zu betrachten. Er sah sehr gut aus. Ich fand lange Haare schon immer toll und ihm standen sie auch. Er war groß, schlank und muskulös. Ja, man kann sagen er übte einen gewissen Reiz auf mich aus, trotz der Tatsache, dass er 6 Jahre älter war als ich, was mich übrigens nicht im Geringsten störte.

* * *

_liebguck_


	3. Chapter 2

**2. **

Am Abend vor der Weltmeisterschaft, fachsimpelte ich mit den Zwillingen, Charlie und Arthur noch über die Chancen Irlands und Bulgariens, bevor wir zeitig zu Bett gingen.

Verschlafen kletterte ich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett. Wir mussten früh aufstehen, da wir per Portschlüssel reisen mussten. Die anderen konnten noch nicht apparieren (ich durfte ja nicht) und der Portschlüssel lag auf dem Wieselkopf, wo wir erst noch hinlaufen mussten.

Auf dem Hügel trafen wir Amos und Cedric Diggory, die den selben Portschlüssel benutzen sollten.

Die Zwillinge begrüßten Cedric kühl, sie hatten die letzte Niederlage gegen Hufflepuff noch immer nicht verkraftet.

Arthur stellte Hermine, Harry und mich vor; wobei Harry wie immer große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde.

Als wir uns im Kreis aufstellten, um den Portschlüssel berühren zu können, stellte sich Cedric wie zufällig neben mich. Als ich nicht an den Schlüssel kam, umfasste er meine Hüfte und schob mich weiter nach vorne, damit ich den Schlüssel besser erreichen konnte. Danach ließ er mich allerdings nicht wieder los.

„Drei...", murmelte Arthur mit einem Auge auf der Uhr, „zwei... eins..."

Dann wurden wir mit einem Ruck nach vorne gerissen. Es machte mir inzwischen nichts mehr aus, ich war schön öfter per Portschlüssel gereist. Es ging schnell. Ich landete auf den Füßen, allerdings stolperte ich über Ron, der am Boden lag, und landete prompt in Cedrics Armen. Arthur, Mr. Diggory und Cedric – mit mir im Arm – waren die einzigen, die standen. Alle anderen hatten sich mit Ron auf die Erde gesellt.

„Sieben nach fünf vom Wieselkopf!", sagte eine Stimme.

Ich erkannte Basil, denn ich durch meinen Vater kennen gelernt hatte; auch Arthur kannte ihn. Er gab uns die Informationen, damit wir zu unserem Zeltplatz fanden.

Als die Diggorys und wir uns trennten, schenkte mir Cedric noch ein charmantes Lächeln und eilte dann seinem Vater hinterher.

Auf unserem Zeltplatz bestand Arthur darauf, unsere Zelte nach Muggelart aufzubauen und lies sich dabei auch kaum helfen. Amüsiert sahen wir zu, wie er sich mit dem Hammer abmühte. Dann gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine Wasser holen. Währenddessen versuchte Arthur Feuer zu machen, was an seiner Handhabung mit den Streichhölzern scheiterte. Schließlich kamen die Anderen vom Wasserholen wieder und Hermine machte Feuer. In der Stunde, die das Feuer brauchte um groß genug zu werden, spielte Arthur Laufkommentator, was mich nicht sonderlich interessierte. Gerade richtig zum Essen trafen Charlie, Bill und Percy ein. Sie waren nicht mit uns per Portschlüssel gereist, da sie apparieren konnten. Während dem Essen erschien auch Ludo Bagman, der von Percy besonders höfflich begrüßt wurde, wie auch Mr. Crouch, der wenig später auch erschien. Bagman überredete die Zwillinge zu einer Wette und ließ sich dann von Barty Crouch mitschleifen.

Als es dämmerte apparierten eine Menge Verkäufer mit Bauchläden auf den Zeltplatz. Sie verkauften viel Mist und ich beschloss es bei einem Omniglas zu belassen. Allerdings bekamen die Zwillinge von mir je eine irische Rosette, da sie ihr ganzes Geld verwettet hatten.

Nachdem die Laternen angegangen waren, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Stadion. Mit uns waren noch die Malfoys, Winky (Hauselfe von Mr. Crouch), der Zauberminister Fudge, der bulgarische Zauberminister und Mr. Bagman auf der Ehrenloge. Das Spiel war atemberaubend. Irland gewann gegen Bulgarien mit nur zehn Punkten Vorsprung (Irland: 170 Bulgarien: 160). Viktor Krum hatte den Schnatz gefangen und somit das Spiel beendet. Fred und George hatten dazu auch ihre Wette gewonnen.

Nach dem Spiel unterhielten wir uns noch so lange, bis Ginny über dem Tisch wegnickte. Daraufhin scheuchte uns Arthur ins Bett. Ich ging mit Ginny und Hermine in unser Zelt, wo wir uns umzogen und bald darauf in unseren Kojen einschliefen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich wieder wach. Die fröhlichen Geräusche von draußen, mit denen ich eingeschlafen war, hatten sich plötzlich in Angstschreie verwandelt. Ich sprang aus meiner Koje und zog mich eilig um. Ich wollte sehen, was auf dem Zeltplatz vor sich ging. Kaum hatte ich mir das Shirt über den Kopf gezogen und meine Jeans über die Beine gestreift, kam Arthur herein und weckte die anderen Beiden. Diese zogen sich die Morgenmäntel über und folgten mir hinaus. Dort sahen wir Todesesser welche den Platzaufseher und dessen Familie durch die Luft schleuderten.

Percy, Bill, Charly und Arthur waren alle angekleidet.

„Wir helfen den Ministeriumsleuten", rief Arthur durch den Lärm, den die Menge verursachte. „Und ihr – verschwindet in den Wald und bleibt zusammen."

Wir gehorchten sofort. Jedoch hielt Arthur mich für einen Augenblick zurück und sagte:

„Pass gut auf sie auf. Sag das auch den Zwillingen. Ihr seid die Ältesten. Euch darf nichts geschehen."

Ich nickte und Arthur rannte mit seinen ältesten Söhnen auf die Todesesser zu.

Ich folgte den Anderen so schnell ich konnte. Ich sah sie gerade noch in den Wald hinein laufen. Aber als ich selbst am Waldrand ankam, waren sie verschwunden. Ich lief den Weg entlang, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken. Ich lief weiter; plötzlich stand ich Mitten im Wald und hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich war und von wo ich gekommen war. Ich war völlig allein und hörte auch keine Geräusche vom Zeltplatz mehr, an denen ich mich hätte orientieren können. Ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst, warum war ich auch so kopflos in den Wald gerannt?! Ich war doch sonst, in solchen Situationen, nicht so; eher strategisch, überlegend und vollkommen ruhig. Tief Luft holend überlegte ich, wie ich am schnellsten wieder aus dem Wald finden würde.

Es knackte hinter mir. Ich wirbelte herum. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

„Malfoy, was machst du denn hier?", fuhr ich Draco an.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen!", stellte er fest.

Wir sahen uns eine Weile misstrauisch an. Schließlich fragte ich ihn:

„Hast du dich etwa verlaufen?"

Er betrachtet mich abschätzend und gab dann endlich zu:

„Ja, hab ich. Schön, jetzt kannst du dich lustig über mich machen und dann kannst du mir verraten, wie ich aus diesem scheiß Wald wieder rauskomme."

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich hab mich auch verlaufen. Aber ich schlage vor, wir tun uns zusammen. Ist ja immerhin eine Notsituation." Ich grinste ihn verschmitzt an und fügte dann hinzu:

„Wir werden natürlich darüber schweigen, wenn wir wieder draußen sind."

„Ok, wenn's sein muss!", erwiderte Malfoy lässig.

„Nein, muss nicht sein. Ich find auch allein wieder raus."

Das hatte er nicht erwartet und so zischte Malfoy mich an:

„Gut, dann eben nicht. Aber wehe du erzählst jemandem, dass ich mich verlaufen habe. Sonst erzähl ich es auch weiter."

„Ist mir doch egal. Ich schäme mich nicht dafür, wenn ich mich verlaufe."

Bei diesen Worten zog Malfoy beleidigt ab.

Ich hingegen widmete mich wieder meinen Überlegungen. Als ich hinter mir wieder ein Geräusch vernahm, dachte ich, es wäre wieder Malfoy. Also drehte ich mich mit genervtem Blick um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und fand mich damit ab, dass ich mich getäuscht haben musste. Doch wenige Sekunden später hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme:

„Stupor!"

Als der Schockzauber wieder aufgehoben wurde und ich meine Augen öffnete standen viele Ministeriumszauberer um mich herum und starrten mich mit offenem Mund an. Ich richtete mich auf und bemerkte bei dieser Gelegenheit, dass mein Unterleib nicht mehr bekleidet war. Hastig griff ich nach meiner Jeans, die neben mir lag und zog sie an. Dann richtete ich mich auf und fragte:

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben dich hier, in diesem Zustand, gefunden!", erklärte mir einer der Zauberer.

„Und wieso hier?", hakte ich weiter nach.

Die Zauberer deuteten nach oben. Über uns leuchtet das Dunkle Mal. Ich musste erst mal schlucken, dann sah mich weiter um und entdeckte Harry, Ron und Hermine, die nur wenige Meter entfernt standen und von Arthur umsorgt wurden. Schließlich fragte ich:

„Wer war das?"

„Wir hatten gehofft, dass du uns das erzählen kannst!", seufzte Bagman, der ebenfalls angekommen war.

„Wie auch? Ich war geschockt. Ich stand alleine im Wald und hab den Weg zum Zeltplatz gesucht, als ich plötzlich geschockt wurde." berichtete ich schnell.

Jetzt wurde Arthur auf mich aufmerksam. Er drückte sich schnell durch die Zauberer und sah mich verdattert an:

„Mary, was machst du denn auch noch hier?"

„Wir haben sie hier gefunden; geschockt und nur halb bekleidet." erklärte einer der Zauberer.

Dann rief Mr. Diggory, der noch die Gegend durchforschte, in die sie scheinbar Schockzauber geschossen hatten, dass er noch jemanden gefunden hatte. Er trug Winky hinter dem Busch hervor.

Das folgende Wortgefecht ergab, dass mit Harrys Zauberstab das Dunkle Mal beschworen worden war und das Mr. Crouch Winky entließ (worüber Hermine sich furchtbar aufregte). Ich wurde in Ruhe gelassen.

Arthur führte uns zu unseren Zelten zurück. Am Waldrand jedoch ließ er Harry, Ron und Hermine vorgehen und fragte mich:

„Und du weißt nicht, was geschehen ist?"

„Nein, sagte ich doch. Wie auch?!", entgegnete ich.

„Ist dir –", Arthur räusperte sich. „Ist dir mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass du vielleicht vergewaltigt worden bist?"

Ich war entsetzt. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht. Aber jetzt wo er es erwähnte, erschien es logisch. Ich wurde geschockt, vergewaltigt und dann liegen gelassen. Vielleicht war es ja der Selbe, der das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen hatte. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten ja gesagt, dass sie eine tiefe Stimme gehört hätten. Gut, ich hatte meine Unschuld schon lange verloren, aber vergewaltigt zu werden war doch etwas anderes. (Bin ich böse...)

Als ich nichts erwiderte, nahm mich Arthur kurz in den Arm und führte mich ins Jungenzelt. Alle Anderen waren dort versammelt, mehr oder minder lädiert.

Arthur schilderte mit ergänzenden Worten von Ron, Hermine und Harry die Geschehnisse. Mich erwähnte er jedoch nicht. Auch die anderen Drei sagten nicht, da sie gar nicht wussten, wie oder warum ich plötzlich mit ihnen auf der Lichtung gewesen war. Ich saß die ganze Zeit nur stillschweigend da und versuchte zuzuhören. Mich beachtete auch niemand. Es war mir ganz recht. Aber irgendwann wurden mir die Gespräche über meinen Großvater zu viel und ich begab mich ins Mädchenzelt. Kaum hatte ich mich hingelegt, kam Bill herein. Er setzte sich neben meiner Koje auf den Boden und fragte:

„Wie geht's dir denn? Vaters Bericht nach, warst du nicht bei den Anderen."

Ich blinzelte und log:

„Ich konnte die Anderen nicht mehr einholen, also habe ich die ganze Zeit am Waldrand gewartet, bis ich Arthur und die kleinen Drei gesehen hab. Dann bin ich mit ihnen zurück gegangen."

Bill sah mich ungläubig an, fragte aber nicht weiter. Er wünschte mir eine gute Nacht und verließ das Zelt.

Am nächsten Morgen nahmen wir den ersten Portschlüssel zurück zum Wieselkopf. Vor dem Fuchsbau erwartete uns Molly. Sie war total durch den Wind. Wir gingen hinein und lasen gemeinsam den Artikel im „Tagespropheten". Ich hatte seit der Nacht nicht mehr gesprochen und tat es immer noch nicht. Durch die große Aufregung fiel es niemandem auf, nur Bill legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

* * *

_Hab ich schon erwähnt das ich mich immer ganz dolle über so kleine feedbacks freu?!_


	4. Chapter 3

**3. **

Auch in der Woche nach der Weltmeisterschaft war ich sehr in mich gekehrt. Ich gab vor, mich auf die Schule vorzubereiten, (Molly zu den Zwillingen: „Das würde euch auch nicht schaden!") was ich auch tat, doch meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab.

Am Tag vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts packte ich meine Sachen. Darunter war auch mein Festumhang, den ich mit Molly ausgesucht hatte, als ich mit ihr einkaufen gewesen war.

Der Morgen der Abreise war sehr hektisch. Arthur konnte nicht mit uns nach London fahren und so musste Molly zwei Muggeltaxis bestellen, die uns nach Kings Cross brachten. Bill und Charlie begleiteten uns.

Als wir am Gleiß 9 ¾ ankamen, waren wir alle patschnass, denn es regnete in Strömen.

An unserem Gleiß verabschiedeten wir uns von Molly, Bill und Charlie und stiegen in den Hogwarts-Express.

Auf der Fahrt ging ich meinen Gedanken nach, während die Zwillinge mit Lee scherzten und über die Meisterschaft sprachen.

Die Fahrt ging schneller vorbei als ich gedacht hatte. Als wir in Hogwarts ankamen, regnete es immer noch. Der Himmel war mit dunklen Wolken bedeckt, die gelegentlich von einem grellen Blitz erhellt wurden. Ich schreckte auf, als George mich am Arm berührte:

„Hey, Mary! Wir sind da! Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Seit der Meisterschaft bist du so komisch!"

„Nichts, nichts. Lasst uns gehen, ja?!", entgegnete ich hastig und ging hinaus auf den Bahnsteig.

In der großen Halle angekommen, fragte mich Fred:

„Wie viele ZAG's hast du eigentlich? Du hast gar nichts gesagt."

„Zwölf! Wieso?", erwiderte ich arglos.

„Zwölf?! Mensch, wir hätten mit dir lernen sollen!", stellte Fred entsetzt fest.

„Wieso habt ihr denn nicht gefragt? Ich hätte euch gern geholfen!", antwortete ich.

„Wir wollten dich nicht fragen. Du hattest ja schon genug Probleme, wegen deiner – Autsch! George was soll das?", fluchte Fred; George hatte ihn ans Bein getreten.

„Halt einfach die Schnauze, ja?! Wir hatten doch gesagt, wir reden nicht mehr darüber!", fauchte George Fred an.

„Ist schon ok, George!", seufzte ich und fuhr fort:

„Wegen deiner Eltern, wolltest du sagen, Fred, stimmt's?! Ich kann damit umgehen, wirklich!"

Wir wurden von Prof. McGonagall unterbrochen, welche die Erstklässler in die Häuser aufgeteilte.

Die Begrüßungsfeier verlief wie immer, aber nach dem Essen verkündete Professor Dumbledore, dass der Quidditch-Wettbewerb in diesem Jahr nicht statt fand. Stattdessen fand ein Trimagisches Turnier in Hogwarts statt.

Nach der ersten, allgemein aufkommenden Entrüstung beschlossen die Zwillinge natürlich sofort mitzumachen, allerdings waren sie zu jung. Deswegen schmiedeten sie prompt den Plan einen Alterungstrank zu brauen.

Insgeheim wollte wohl jeder bei dem Turnier mitmachen und gewinnen. Ich war anscheinend die Einzige, die keine Lust hatte ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzten.

Wir bekamen auch einen neuen Lehrer in der Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste (Mad-Eye Moody), der erst einmal einen – für die Kleinen – furchterregenden Auftritt hinlegte. Unbeeindruckt von diesem Auftritt, war ich dennoch gespannt auf seinen Unterricht, denn ich wusste, dass er zu seiner Zeit ein berühmter und gefürchteter Auror gewesen war.

Meine Erwartungen an seinen Unterricht wurden nicht enttäuscht. Auch die Zwillinge waren begeistert. Sie sprach von nichts anderem mehr.

Am Tag vor Halloween, dem 30. Oktober, trafen die Abordnungen aus Beuxbatons und Durmstrang in Hogwarts ein. Die Zwillinge waren etwas enttäuscht, weil die letzte halbe Stunde Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste ausfiel, da wir zur Begrüßung der Gäste am Schultor strammstehen mussten.

Während meine Mitschüler eifrig rätselten, wie unsere Gäste anreisen würden, musste ich mir anhören, wie Lee und die Zwillinge über die verpasste halbe Stunde maulten.

Meine Erlösung war die riesige Kutsche, welche die Beuxbatons Schüler mit sich brachte. Die Drei hörten sofort auf zu plappern und sahen gebannt auf die monströse Tür der Kutsche. Madam Maximes erster Auftritt erklärten die Ausmaße der Kutsche.

Madame Maxime war, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, eine _große _Persönlichkeit. Im ersten Augenblick dachte ich sogar, sie wäre größer als Hagrid. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Hagrid immer noch der Größte in Hogwarts war. Und ich spreche hier nicht von der geistigen Größe!

Wenig später, als die Beuxbatons schon im Schloss verschwunden waren, kam die Abordnung von Durmstrang. Durmstrang erreichte Hogwarts mit einem Schiff, das plötzlich aus dem See auftauchte. Als Professor Karkaroff mit seinen Schülern an uns vorbei stolziert, ging ein Raunen durch die Schülermenge Hogwarts'. Zu Karkaroffs Schülern gehörte auch Viktor Krum, dem bekannten und bewunderten Sucher von Bulgarien, jener, der das Spiel gegen Irland entschieden hatte. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass er sehr jung war, aber nicht, dass er noch zur Schule ging. Selbst Fred und George, die in der Regel für Massenhysterie nicht sehr anfällig waren, schlossen sich der allgemeinen Frage nach einem Autogramm an.

Ich für meinen Teil ging kopfschüttelnd zum Gryffindortisch und wartete gelangweilt auf die Ansprache Dumbledores.

Die Beuxbatons' hatten sich an den Ravenclaw-Tisch gesetzt und die Durmstrangs hatten sich bei den Slytherins niedergelassen (was Ron tierisch aufregte). Die Ansprache viel sehr kurz aus und so erschien schon bald das Essen auf den Tischen.

Während des Essens kam eine Schülerin der Beuxbatons' hinüber und verzauberte mit ihrem engelsgleichem Aussehen fast die ganze männliche, Hogwarts-sche Schülerschaft. Wie Harry später herausfand war dieses Mädchen die Enkelin einer Veela.

Nachfolgend dem Essen erhob Dumbledore wieder die Stimme:

„Der Augenblick ist gekommen", sagte er und lächelte in das Meer der ihm zugewandten Gesichter. „Das Trimagische Turnier kann nun beginnen. Ich möchte ihnen einige erläuternde Worte sagen, bevor wir die Truhe hereinbringen, nur um unser diesjähriges Verfahren zu erklären."

Dann stellte er schnell Mr. Crouch und Mr. Bagman vor, die gerade erst in die Halle gekommen waren. Danach fuhr er fort:

„Mr. Bagman und Mr. Crouch haben in den vergangenen Monaten unermüdlich für die Vorbereitung des Trimagischen Turniers gearbeitet und sie werden neben mir, Professor Karkaroff und Madame Maxime die Jury bilden, die über die Leistung der Champions befindet."

Er ließ von Filch die Truhe herbeibringen.

„Mr. Crouch und Mr. Bagman haben die Aufgaben, welche die Champions dieses Jahr lösen müssen bereits geprüft", sagte Dumbledore, während Filch die Truhe vorsichtig auf den Tisch stellte, „und sie haben die notwendigen Vorbereitungen für diese Herausforderung getroffen. Wir haben drei Aufgaben über das ganze Schuljahr verteilt, die das Können der Champions auf unterschiedliche Weise auf die Probe stellen... ihr magisches Können – ihr Kühnheit – ihre Fähigkeiten zum logischen Denken – und natürlich ihr Gewandtheit im Umgang mit gefahren."

Trotz der unheimlichen Stille, die nach Dumbledores letzten Worten in der Halle herrschte, fuhr er gelassen fort:

„Wie ihr wisst, kämpfen im Turnier drei Champions gegeneinander, von jeder teilnehmender Schule einer. Wir werden benoten, wie gut sie die einzelnen Aufgaben lösen, und der Champion mit der höchsten Punktzahl nach drei Aufgaben gewinnt den Trimagischen Pokal. Ein unparteiischer Richter wird die Champions auswählen... der Feuerkelch."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er, mit seinem Zauberstab, die Truhe und hob einen groben Holzkelch heraus. Er war mit blauen-weißen Flammen gefüllt, welche geheimnisvoll umhertänzelten.

„Jeder, der sich als Champion bewerben will, muss seinen Namen und seine Schule in klarer Schrift auf einen Pergamentzettel schreiben und ihn in den Kelch werfen!", sagte Dumbledore. „Wer mitmachen will, hat vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit, um seinen Namen einzuwerfen. Morgen Nacht, an Halloween, wird der Kelch die Namen jener drei preisgeben, die nach seinem Urteil die würdigsten Vertreter ihrer Schulen sind. Der Kelch wird noch heute Abend in der Einganshalle aufgestellt, wo er für alle, die teilnehmen wollen, frei zugänglich ist.

Um sicher zu stellen, dass keine minderjährigen Schüler der Versuchung erliegen,", ergänzte Dumbledore, „werde ich eine Alterslinie um den Feuerkelch ziehen, sobald er in der Einganshalle aufgestellt ist. Niemand unter siebzehn wird diese Linie überschreiten können.

Schließlich möchte ich allen, die teilnehmen wollen, eindringlich nahe legen, mit ihrer Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig umzugehen. Sobald der Feuerkelch einen Champion bestimmt hat, wird er oder sie das Turnier bis zum Ende durchstehen müssen. Wenn ihr euren Namen in den Kelch werft, schließt ihr einen bindenden magischen Vertrag. Wenn ihr einmal Champion seid, könnt ihr euch nicht plötzlich anders besinnen. Überlegt daher genau, ob ihr von ganzen Herzen zum Spiel bereit seid, bevor ihr euren Zettel in den Kelch werft. Nun, denke ich, ist es Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Gute Nacht euch allen."

Damit endete Dumbledores Rede und auch das Abendessen.

„Eine Alterslinie!", sagte Fred mit glänzenden Augen, als wir die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm hinauf gingen. „Das wird kein Problem! Mit dem Alterungstrank schaffen wir das locker!"

Fred, George und Lee planten eifrig und ich trotte hinter ihnen her; überzeugt, dass es nicht klappen konnte.

„Hey Mary, machst du mit? Für dich wäre es kein Problem zu gewinnen!", fragte mich George kurz vor dem Bildnis der fetten Dame.

„Nein, ich such mir eine andere Möglichkeit mitzumachen. Außerdem wird es sowieso nicht klappen, mit eurem Trank!", erwiderte ich trocken.

Die Jungs blieben verdutzt stehen und ich ging laut gähnend an ihnen vorbei.

„Wieso sollte es nicht klappen?", fragte Lee.

Ich ging mit ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und erklärte ihnen:

„Ganz einfach, der Alterungstrank lässt nur den Körper altern und nicht den Geist oder deine Seele. Die Alterslinie erkennt nicht den Körper sondern das Alter deiner Seele im jetzigen Körper. Hat Snape uns erst letzte Woche erst erklärt. Habt ihr wieder nicht aufgepasst?!"

„Echt? Und wie hast du vor über die Linie zu kommen?", fragte Fred.

„Gar nicht!", entgegnete ich gelassen.

„Und wie willst du dann mitmachen?", forschte George weiter nach.

„Ich will doch gar nicht ernsthaft mitmachen!", erwiderte ich genervt. „Aber ihr könnt ja mal versuchen den Zettel, von außerhalb der Linie, reinzuwerfen. Dazu müsst ihr natürlich zielen können. Oder ihr fragt einfach einen Schüler, der alt genug ist. Schon mal daran gedacht?"

Ich ließ die verdutzen Jungs stehen und ging in meinen Schlafsaal.

* * *

_lalala... review?_


	5. Chapter 4

**4. **

Trotz meiner Warnung ließen sich die Zwillinge von der Idee mit dem Alterungstrank nicht abbringen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass ihnen Bärte wuchsen, als sie versuchten, die Linie zu überqueren.

Am Abend waren ihre Bärte, dank Madam Pomfreys Hilfe, wieder verschwunden und wir konnten mit Spannung die Verkündung der Champions verfolgen.

Für Durmstrang wurde Viktor Krum vom Feuerkelch erwählt; wie nicht anders erwartet. Bei Beauxbatons wurde eine gewisse Fleur Delacour Schulchampion. Nachdem die beiden ausgerufen worden waren, wartete ganz Hogwarts auf ihren Champion. Als Cedric Diggory als Champion ausgerufen wurde, jubelten die Hufflepuffs lauter als alle anderen. Angelina Johnson, meine Freundin, die sich ebenfalls beworben hatte war etwas enttäuscht, freute sich, glaube ich, aber trotzdem. Unter dem lauten Grölen der Hufflepuffs gestand sie mir, dass sie froh war, dass sie nicht Champion geworden war. Sie hatte offenbar doch etwas Knieschlottern bekommen.

Unser Applaus erstarb jäh, als das Feuer des Feuerkelchs erneut die Farbe wechselte. Er spuckte einen weiteren Zettel. Wir starrten gebannt auf Dumbledores Hände, die den Zettel langsam entfalteten und versuchten von seinen Lippen zu lesen, als er den Namen darauf las. Endlich blickte er auf. Ich erkannte seine fassungslose Miene, dennoch sagte er laut und deutlich, ohne ein Zittern in der Stimme:

„Harry Potter."

Alle blickten auf ihn. Wie er zögernd aufstand und durch die Tür ging, durch die schon die anderen Champions gegangen waren. Einen Augenblick lang tat Harry mir leid. Doch was mich viel mehr beschäftigte war, wie er es geschafft hatte und wieso der Kelch einen vierten Champion bekannt gegeben hatte, obwohl es allgemein bekannt war, dass es immer nur Drei gab.

Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Dumbledore erklärte das Abendessen sofort für beendet und schickte uns ins Bett.

Fred und George waren begeistert von Harrys Leistung. Sofort planten sie eine Party und anstatt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, begaben sie sich in die Küche, wo sie sich mit Partysnacks eindeckten. Ich ging mit Ron und Hermine hinauf. Während Hermine laut überlegte, wie Harry es wohl geschafft hatte und letztendlich zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er es nicht ohne Hilfe getan haben musste, blickte Ron nur stur vor sich hin. Er schien schlecht gelaunt. Aber in der allgemeinen Aufregung bemerkte es außer mir niemand.

„Ron, was hast du?", fragte ich ihn, nachdem wir oben waren und er schon auf der Treppe zu seinen Schlafraum war.

„Nichts! Ich bin nur müde!", gab er mit genervter Stimme zurück. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich geh' ins Bett, falls jemand fragt."

Er stapfte die Treppe hoch; ich sah ihm nach, denn diese Erklärung war doch mehr als unglaubwürdig gewesen.

Harry wurde begeistert empfangen. Alle schrieen, grölten und lachten durcheinander. Die Hauptfrage war immer, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch zu werfen. Fred und George bestanden darauf, dass Harry mit ihnen feiere, doch ich sah schon von Weitem, dass er absolut keine Lust hatte. Immer wieder hielt er nach Ron und Hermine Ausschau. Nachdem ich eine Weile seine verzweifelten Fluchtversuche beobachtet hatte, ging ich in meinen Schlafsaal und legte mich ins Bett. Ich lag noch lange wach. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, wie er es gemacht hatte. Und so begeistert schien er von der Tatsache, dass er jetzt ein Champion war, nicht. Es musste jemand anderes gewesen sein, nur wer?! Mir fiel niemand ein.

Sonntagmorgen. Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte mich auf meine Arithmantik Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, als plötzlich alle anfingen zu klatschen. Ich sah auf. Harry war gerade reingekommen und sofort musste ich wieder anfangen zu überlegen, wer ihm geholfen haben konnte, am Turnier teilzunehmen. Ich beobachtete Harry aus meine Ecke heraus. Harry stieg aus dem Portraitloch. Ich wusste, dass Hermine auf dem Flur auf Harry wartete, ich hatte vor wenigen Minuten noch mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hatte mir auch erzählt, dass Ron stinksauer auf Harry war. Ich konnte mir schon denken, warum. Ich kannte Ron inzwischen recht gut und es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er eifersüchtig auf Harry war. Harry schien immer alles in den Schoss zu fallen. Immer war er es, der den ganzen Ruhm und die Aufmerksamkeit erntete. Ich konnte ihn gut verstehen. Es gab andere, die all dies mehr verdient hatten, und doch landete es immer wieder bei Harry.

Hermine wollte Harry jetzt wohl davon überzeugen, mit Ron zu reden. Ich wusste schon von Anfang an, dass Harry viel zu stolz dafür war. Allerdings ließ ich diesen Dingen lieber ihren Lauf nehmen, anstatt mich einzumischen.

In den folgenden Wochen konnte man nicht übersehen, wie Harry und Ron sich gegenseitig angifteten. Ich begann Mitleid für die Beiden zu entwickeln. Immerhin waren sie die besten Freunde gewesen und nun war alles vorbei, für sie muss das gewesen sein, als ob sie einen geliebten Menschen verloren hätten, also so wie bei mir und meinen Eltern. Ich konnte sie wirklich gut verstehen, aber was ich nicht verstand war, dass sie scheinbar auch gar nicht versuchten, ihre Freundschaft irgendwie zu retten.

Am Montag hatte Harry dann zusätzlich zu kämpfen, denn Malfoy startete eine „POTTER STINKT" –Kampagne. Ich hatte (wie so oft) gute Lust Malfoy den Hals umzudrehen. Außerdem wurde er zur Eichung seines Zauberstabes gerufen, was ihn zwar vom Zaubertrankunterricht befreite, aber er wurde dafür von Rita Kimmkorn in einem Interview zerfetzt. Ja, es gab wirklich Momente in denen ich so etwas wie Mitleid für den kleinen Harry empfand. Für mich war es etwas komisch, denn ich hatte von Anfang an ein ablehnendes Gefühl gegenüber Harry.


	6. Chapter 5

**5.**

Die erste Runde stand bevor. Die ganze Schule war in hellen Aufruhr. Alle waren gespannt, was die Champions erwartete. Auch ich ließ mich von dieser Euphorie anstecken. Allerdings interessierte es mich viel mehr, wie Harry sich als Jüngster anstellen würde. Harry wurde sehr nervös. Vor allem als kurz vor der ersten Runde ein Artikel über ihn erschien. Rita Kimmkorn hatte Harry's Lebensgeschichte in sehr schillernden Farben erzählt und dabei doch glatt vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Hogwarts noch einen weiteren Champion hatte. Die Champions der anderen Schulen hatten wenigstens das Glück erwähnt zu werden, allerdings allesamt falsch geschrieben.

Die Freundschaft zwischen Harry und Ron war immer noch zerrüttet. Selbst Hermine konnte nichts ausrichten.

Am Samstag vor der ersten Runde durften wir endlich wieder nach Hogsmeade. Ron kam mit mir, den Zwillingen und Lee, da er nicht mit Harry und Hermine gehen wollte. Im drei Besen jedoch bemerkte ich wie Ron immer wieder zu Harry und Hermine rüber sah. Natürlich sah er Harry nicht, denn er war unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt, doch er wusste, dass er da war. Er vermisste ihn wirklich. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte.

„Was meint ihr, was wird wohl drankommen?", fragte Lee zum hundersten Mal.

Wir diskutierten mal wieder darüber, welche Aufgabe wohl gestellt werden würde.

„Ich glaube, sie müssen einen Zaubertrank schlucken und dann so schnell wie möglich einen Zaubertrank brauen, der die Wirkung des Anderen aufhebt!", meinte Fred und George nickte zustimmend. „Was meinst du denn Mary?"

Ich sah verwirrt auf:

„Was ist?"

„Na die Aufgabe, was meinst du kommt dran?"

„Ähm, keine Ahnung! Habt ihr meinen Einkaufszettel gesehen? Ich glaub ich hab ihn im Schloss vergessen." Antwortete ich und verschwand mit dem Kopf wieder in meiner Tasche.

„Nö, keine Ahnung! Lass doch gut sein, wenn du was vergessen hast, kannst du heute Abend ja noch mal gehen! Die Läden haben ja bis halb eins offen!", schlug George vor.

Ich nickte, er hatte recht. Immerhin hatten mir die Zwillinge die Geheimgänge ja nicht umsonst gezeigt und was sie nicht wussten, war dass ich ebenfalls einen Tarnumhang besaß und mich mit diesem frei im Schloss bewegen konnte.

„Jungs, können wir nicht langsam gehen?! Ich muss noch ne Menge einkaufen und ihr wollt doch noch ein paar Scherzartikel kaufen, oder?!", fragte ich die Anderen.

Sie waren einverstanden. Als wir rausgingen geschah etwas seltsames. Hagrid und Prof. Moody kamen herein und gingen zu Hermines Tisch, als Moody anfing mit der Bank zu reden, auf der scheinbar niemand saß wurde mir klar, dass dort Harry sitzen musste, doch wie hatte Moody Harry gesehen? Es musste irgend ein Trick dabei sein.

„Mary, kommst du jetzt? Wer wollte denn gehen?!", fragte Lee.

„Ich komme schon!", erwiderte ich und ging hinaus.

Als wir am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, ging Harry relativ früh ins Bett. Wenig später kam Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass ich doch vergessen hatte etwas in Hogsmeade zu besorgen. Ich wünschte den Zwillingen eine gute Nacht, ging in meinen Schlafsaal, zog mir meinen Tarnumhang über und ging zum Portraitloch. Zu meinem Glück öffnete gerade Neville herein und ich konnte unbemerkt heraus.

Als ich von meinem Einkauf zurück kam und kurz vor dem Portraitloch war, erwachte plötzlich die fette Dame, sagte etwas und schwang auf. Und ich beeilte mich, noch bevor das Loch sich wieder schloss in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum musste ich kurz verschnaufen. Ich war ganz schön gerannt. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich gerade wie Harry seinen Tarnumhang auszog. Was hatte er um diese Zeit noch draußen gewollt?

Harry fläzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Feuer und schien auf etwas zu warten. Ich war neugierig, also näherte ich mich unbemerkt. Plötzlich erschien im Feuer ein Kopf. Ich hatte das schon öfter gesehen; Harry auch, doch er erschrak ein wenig.

Harry erhob sich aus dem Sessel und kniete vor das Feuer.

„Sirius – wie geht's dir?" fragte Harry.

Sirius? War das etwa Sirius Black, der immer noch auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium war? Ich wahr schockiert, denn ich wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass Sirius unschuldig war.

Harry berichtete Sirius von einem Drachen, der in der ersten Runde drankommen sollte. Jetzt wusste ich auch wo Harry mitten in der Nacht gewesen war. Sirius erzählte Harry, dass Karkaroff ein Todesesser war. Und er sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen sollte. Außerdem berichtete er Harry noch von einigen Dingen, die ich in der Zeitung gelesen hatte und wie er darüber dachte. Mir wurde schnell klar, dass Sirius sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Harry machte. Ich begann daran zu zweifeln, dass Sirius wirklich böse war. Vielleicht hatte das Ministerium unrecht. Gerade als Sirius Harry sagen wollte, wie er den Drachen außer Gefecht setzten konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen. Sirius verschwand.

Ich blickte hoch zur Treppe wo das störende Geräusch hergekommen war und erblickte Ron.

Ich beschloss ins Bett zu gehen, ich hatte genug gehört. Ich musste über viel nachdenken. Unter anderem ob ich jemandem sagen sollte, dass Harry Kontakt zu Sirius Black hatte und ob ich Harry selbst darauf ansprechen sollte. Außerdem wusste ich wie Harry den Drachen besiegen konnte, war mir aber nicht sicher, wie ich ihm erklären sollte, wie ich darauf komme ihm diesen Tipp zu geben und ob er diesen Zauber überhaupt in so kurzer Zeit lernen konnte. Es hielt mich die ganze Nacht wach. Glücklicherweise war Sonntag und ich konnte ausschlafen.

* * *

hm... wie wärs mit einer netten kleinen nachricht???

Danke an MissHermineGranger! nach diesem netten rev gehts natürlich erstmal ganz schnell weiter! Schneller gehts natürlich wenn noch viele rev's auch von anderen folgen!

mitdemzaunpfahlwink,andemdiekuhnochhängt


	7. Chapter 6

**6.**

Ich konnte an diesem Sonntag gut sehen, wie verzweifelt Harry war. Ich sah mehrmals in der Bibliothek vorbei und jedes Mal sah ich Harry und Hermine über Büchern brüten. Harry hatte ihr anscheinend von den Drachen erzählt. Ich hätte es mir gleich denken können.

Ich bekam vor der ersten Runde nicht mehr viel von Harrys Bemühungen mit, denn ich hatte selbst genug mit Lernen zu tun. Ich hatte schon in diesem Jahr beschlossen mich auf den UTZ vorzubereiten. Auch die Lehrer waren dieser Ansicht und gaben uns immer haufenweise Hausaufgaben.

Am Abend vor der ersten Runde kam Hermine zu mir. Es schien ihr etwas unangenehm. Erst dachte ich, es lag daran, mich bei den Hausaufgaben zu stören, weil sie selbst es auch hasste, aber es lag am Grund ihrer Störung.

„Mary, du hast doch mehr Erfahrung mit Magie, und so. du bist ja auch zwei Jahre älter und so gut in der Schule..." fing sie an.

Ich nickte.

„Naja, und jetzt wollte ich dich mal fragen, ob es einen Zauberspruch gibt um einen Drachen allein außer Gefecht zu setzten?! Nur so natürlich, aus keinem bestimmten Grund."

Ich lächelte.

„Ja, den gibt es. Aber er ist sehr schwer." antwortete ich und fügte hinzu:

„Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Harry den bis Morgen gelernt hat."

Hermine fuhr ertappt hoch.

„Warum Harry? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Hermine, die vielen Stunden in der Bibliothek, in denen ihr über Drachenbüchern gebrütet habt und die vielen Male, in denen ihr den Aufrufezauber geübt habt. Ich bin nicht blöd, weißt du?! Es war klar, dass ihr das nicht für den Unterricht macht. Und da Harrys erste Aufgabe bevorsteht, habe ich eins und eins zusammengezählt."

Hermine setzte sich wieder und sah mich ernst an.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass er es nicht schaffen kann?"

Ich schüttelte ernst den Kopf.

„Niemals!"

„OK, danke! Und kein Wort zu jemandem! Klar?!"

Ich nickte grinsend. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Harry nicht wusste, dass sie zu mir gekommen war.

Ich ging am Mittag der ersten Aufgabe gespannt ins Stadion. Ich wusste ja, was die Champions erwartete, aber ich war gespannt, wie Harry es schaffen würde und welche Drachenrassen vertreten waren. Als ich auf meinem Platz saß, schaute ich neugierig in das Gehege. Ich hatte mir extra einen Platz nahe an der Bande ausgesucht. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Fred, George und Lee hatten sich zu mir gesellt. Ich sah hinauf zum Richtertisch. Die Richter setzten sich gerade. Ich wurde beinah nervös. Wieder sah ich ins Gehege. Plötzlich erblickte ich Charlie. Er hatte noch nichts zu tun, also pfiff ich einmal laut. Er hatte es gehört und wandte sich zu mir um. Ich winkte. Charlie warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter, um zu sehen, ob er gebraucht wurde, dann kam er zu mir rüber. Ich lehnte mich weit über das Geländer, um ihn gut verstehen zu können. Die Zwillinge taten es mir gleich.

„Du hättest uns ruhig schreiben können, dass du kommst!", warf ich ihm vor.

„Durfte ich doch nicht!", rief er zurück.

Ein markerschütterndes Brüllen unterbrach uns. Wir sahen zum Eingang des Geheges und blickten auf einen blaugrauen Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler. Charlie hob hastig die Hand zum Gruß und nahm wieder seine Position ein.

Ich bemerkte, dass man inzwischen einige Eier in das Gehege gebracht hatte. Sie sahen aus wie große Steine, aber zwischen den normalen Eiern lag ein Goldenes.

Ich wand mich zu Lee um und fragte:

„Was soll das goldne Ei?"

„Hat Bagman doch grad erklärt. Die Champions müssen am Drachen vorbei und das goldene Ei holen." entgegnete er vorwurfsvoll.

„Das hättest du auch mitbekommen, wenn du nicht mir Charlie geflirtet hättest!"

„Ich flirte nicht mit Charlie!", murmelte ich daraufhin düster.

Doch Lee bekam es nicht mehr mit, denn die Menge begann laut zu jubeln; Cedric betrat das Gehege.

Cedric legte sofort los. Er ging langsam an der Wand entlang; ich konnte ihn kurz nicht sehen, denn er ging genau unter mir vorbei. Als ich ihn wieder sehen konnte hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf einen Stein gerichtet. Er verwandelte ihn in einen Hund. Der Hund lenkte den Drachen ab. Kaum hatte der Drache die Augen von Cedric gewand und folgte mit den Augen dem Hund, sprintete Cedric los. Er hatte das Ei schon unter den Arm geklemmt, da wurde der Drache wieder auf ihn aufmerksam und spie Feuer in Cedrics Richtung. Ich konnte sehen, wie einigen der Flammen nicht entkommen konnte. Endlich griffen Charlie und seine Kameraden ein. Cedric sah deutlich angekokelt aus; doch er hatte das Ei.

Der Drache wurde hinausgebracht und ein walisischer Grünling kam für Fleur herein. Ich war beeindruckt von Fleurs Leistung. Irgendwie gelang es ihr den Drachen zum schlafen zu bringen. Was auch toll klappte, dummerweise schnarchte dieses Drachenweibchen und versengte Fleur ihren Umhang, doch auch sie konnte sich das Ei holen.

Als nächstes war Viktor Krum an der Reihe. Er hatte gegen einen scharlachroten Chinesischen Feuerball zu kämpfen. Er benutzte den Zauber, denn ich als einzig wirksames Mittel gegen Drachen kannte. Der Bindehautentzündungs-Fluch war gut ausgeführt, doch der Drache zertrampelte seine eigenen Eier. Und auch Krum entkam nur knapp den Pranken des Drachens. Aber auch er bekam sein goldenes Ei zu fassen.

Harry war der Letzte. Er musste an einem ungarischen Hornschwanz vorbeikommen. Wieder empfand ich Mitleid für ihn, als er den Platz betrat. Ich beobachtete ihn genau, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und etwas sagte. Nichts geschah, doch plötzlich kam sein Besen angeflogen. Dafür hatte er also die ganze Zeit den Aufrufezauber beübt. Harry bestieg seinen Besen und stieg in die Lüfte. Es dauerte nicht lange; er hatte den Drachen einige Male umkreist, wobei er einmal von dem Schwanz des Drachen getroffen wurde, dann aber bewegte er ihn endlich dazu, die Flügel zu spannen. Harry schoss hinab und schnappte sich das Ei. Er hatte es geschafft, die Menge tobte.

Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich während der gesamten ersten Runde Georgs Arm umklammert hatte. Ich sah ihn etwas verlegen an, doch er grinste mich nur frech an und sagte:

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so sehr an mir hängst.."

Ich ließ ihn los und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Dann beeilte ich mich, von der Tribüne runter zu kommen, um noch kurz mit Charlie zu reden.

Ich erwischte ihn leider nicht mehr, also beeilte ich mich in die große Halle zu kommen. Es war Zeit zum Abendessen und ich hatte großen Hunger. Von der Party am Abend bekam ich außer dem Lärm nichts mit. Ich war früh zu Bett gegangen.


	8. Chapter 7

**7.**

Es war Dezember und der Weihnachtsball stand kurz bevor. Ich hatte nicht sonderlich Lust hinzugehen. Ich begann erst mich damit zu beschäftigen, als ein Viertklässler von Slytherin mich ernsthaft fragte, ob ich ihn begleiten würde. Ich konnte mir einen Lachkrampf schwer verkneifen. Wenn das Malfoy gewusst hätte. Jemand aus seinem Schlafsaal fragte eine Gryffindor ob sie mit ihm tanzen gehen würde. Allerdings musste man ihm einen gewissen Mut zugestehen, denn er hatte mich vor den Zwillingen und Lee gefragt, die natürlich lautstark mitlachten. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es da noch schafften, zwischen ihren Lachkrämpfen dem armen kleinen Tropf zu drohen, er solle sich verkrümeln sonst würden sie ihm sonst was antun.

Am selben Abend saß ich noch spät im Gemeinschaftsraum und half den Zwillingen bei einem Zaubertrankaufsatz, den sie von Snape als Strafarbeit bekommen hatten. Ihnen war aus versehen einer ihrer Scherzartikel in den Kessel gefallen. Ich las gerade Georges Aufsatz durch und strich ihm die Fehler an, als er mich fragte:

„Mit wem gehst du denn jetzt zum Ball? Du hast dem kleinen Idioten gar nicht geantwortet."

Auch Fred sah auf.

„Gute Frage!", bestätige er.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht frag ich Ginny. Sie darf ja nicht, weil sie noch nicht in der 4. ist. Aber vielleicht geh ich auch gar nicht." erwiderte ich.

„Die geht schon mit Neville." wiedersprach mir Fred.

„Echt, ich dachte er will mit Hermine gehen?!"

„Die meinte sie geht schon mit jemand anders."

„Mit wem?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber warum willst du nicht gehen? Wird doch bestimmt lustig!", hackte George nach.

„Ich weiß nicht. Hab da nicht so Lust zu." sagte ich. „Und mit wem geht ihr?"

„Angelina, ich muss sie nur noch fragen." entgegnete Fred.

„Und du?", fragte ich George.

„Ich geh allein."

„Warum?"

„Das ist meine Art des Wiederstands!", grinste George mich an.

Ich grinste zurück und widmete mich wieder seinem Aufsatz. Als ich die Aufsätze fertig korrigiert hatte wünschte ich ihnen eine gute Nacht und ging in meinen Schlafsaal. Abschreiben konnten sie ja auch ohne mich.

Ich zog mich um, legte mich ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Schon wenig später öffnete ich sie wieder. Warum hatte ich keine Lust dazu? Ich liebte doch Partys. Hatte ich etwa Angst? Das letzte Mal, als ich an solch einem Groß-Event war wurde ich geschockt. Die Weltmeisterschaft. Lag es daran? Hatte ich etwa Angst, dass dies wieder passieren könnte? ‚...meine Art des Wiederstands!' als ich an Georges Worte dachte musste ich lächeln. Wiederstand, gegen was? Vielleicht sollte ich doch gehen. Vielleicht nahm es mir die Angst. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was in der Nacht der Weltmeisterschaft geschehen war. Hatte Arthur recht und ich bin vergewaltigt worden? Warum erinnerte ich mich nicht? War es nicht so, dass man sich an alles erinnert, wenn man geschockt wurde? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich nahm mir vor es nachzuschlagen. Und ich werde doch zum Ball gehen, jetzt erst recht, und zwar allein! Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich beruhigt ein.

Es waren nur noch drei Tage bis zum Ball und es kamen immer mehr Jungs und fragten mich. Allerdings nur, wenn ich alleine war. Offenbar hatte sich die Sache mit dem Slytherin herumgesprochen. Ich lehnte immer wieder ab. Ich hatte noch keinem von meinem Plan berichtet. Jedes Mal wenn ich wieder eine Absage erteilte lächelte ich glücksselig vor mich hin. Ich muss ziemlich gemein gewirkt haben, aber in diesem Moment war es mir egal. Allein die Gewissheit, alle zu überraschen ließ mich darüber hinwegsehen.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen war das Erste, das ich nach dem Erwachen sah ein riesen Berg an Geschenken. Ich bekam von meinen ‚Geschwistern' Unmengen an Süßigkeiten. Molly hatte mir einen Pullover gestrickt; rosa mit lauter kleinen Herzchen.

Ich verbrachte den Morgen damit, den Zwillingen zuzusehen wie sie versuchten aus ‚Snape explodiert', ‚Snape implodiert' zu machen. Was allerdings nur halb so lustig wäre.

Sie hatten mich nicht mehr nach dem Ball gefragt und ich sprach sie auch nicht mehr darauf an. Und Fred hatte inzwischen auch Angelina gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde. Ron und Harry gingen mit den Patil-Schwestern.

Am Mittag beteiligte ich mich an der Schneeballschlacht, die sich Ron, die Zwillinge und Harry lieferten. Jedoch nur als Kommentatorin, was Hermine äußerst amüsant fand.

Als diese dann gegen fünf Uhr verkündete, sie ginge sich für den Ball richten, begleitete ich sie. Ich hatte Hermine versprochen ihr zu helfen ihre Haare zu frisieren.

Um halb acht wimmelte es im Gemeinschaftsraum nur so von Schülern in Festumhängen. Ich stand grinsend an der Treppe und sah mir das aufgeregte Treiben aus sicherem Abstand an. Als ich aber Ron die Jungentreppe herunter kommen sah, löste ich mich von meinem Standort und ging hastig auf ihn zu. Bevor er und Harry Parvati erreichten. Ich zog ihn schnell zur Seite und meinte:

„Was ist mit deinem Umhang passiert?"

Ich deutete auf die ausgefransten Säume.

„Ich hab die Rüschen weggemacht." murmelte Ron undeutlich.

Ich verdrehte kurz die Augen, zückte meinen Zauberstab und flickte mit einem kurzen Zaubertrick die ausgefransten Enden.

„Du hättest nur was sagen brauchen!", zischte ich ihm zu und verzog mich dann wieder zu meinem Standort am Treppengeländer.

Ron wirkte nun um einiges glücklicher und winkte mir sogar noch vergnügt zu, bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Als endlich kurz vor 8 Uhr alle Ballgänger den Gryffindorturm verlassen hatten, ging ich in den Schlafsaal und zog meinen Festumhang heraus. Ich öffnete meinen Zopf und kämmte mir die Haare schnell durch. Ich wollte sie offen tragen. Es gab nicht viele Leute, die mich je mit offenen Haaren gesehen hatten. Ich schminkte mich nicht übermäßig. Meine Augen schminkte ich rauchig und meine Lippen nur mit durchsichtigem Lipgloss. Dann zog ich meinen Bordeauxfarbenen Festumhang an, steckte meinen Zauberstab ein und ging gemütlich zur großen Halle.

Wie ich erwartet hatte, waren bereits alle Schüler in der Halle und hatten Platz genommen. Die Hallentür wollte sich gerade schließen, aber ich konnte noch hinein gleiten. Alle Augen waren nun auf mich gerichtet. Ich ließ mich davon nicht stören, sondern ließ meinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Als ich den Tisch mit den Zwillingen entdeckte, stellte ich zufrieden fest, dass dort noch ein Platz frei war. Ich ging lächelnd auf sie zu und setzte mich. Die Zwillinge begrüßten mich grinsend und George murmelte etwas wie: „Wurde auch Zeit, ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr!"

Nach dem mehr als üppigen Menü schwang Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und alle Tische und Stühle reihten sich an den Wänden auf. Eine große Tanzfläche entstand. Ich sah auf den großen Tisch, an dem die Champions, die Lehrer und Richter saßen. Ich erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Percy, bevor sich einige Schüler in meine Blickfeld drängten, denn die Schwestern des Schicksals hatten soeben die Bühne betreten.

„Ist das Percy?", versuchte ich George, gegen das Geschrei, zu fragen.

Dieser nickte und klatschte den Schwestern begeistert zu. Dann gingen alle Lichter im Saal aus. Ein Lichtstrahl war nun nur noch auf die Champions gerichtet. Sie sollten den Tanz eröffnen. Und wieder tat mir Harry leid, wie Parvati ihn auf der Tanzfläche herumführte.

Sie blieben nicht lang allein auf der Tanzfläche. Schon bald drängten sich auch andere Paare dazu. Letztendlich standen nur noch George und ich von unserem Tisch am Rand. Zum Glück, wie ich bemerken darf. Denn ich war nicht sonderlich wild darauf, zu tanzen.

George ging, um Butterbier für uns zu holen. Ich blieb noch eine Weile stehen, dann entschloss ich mich, mich hinzusetzten. Kaum hatte ich mich gesetzt stand ein Junge von Hufflepuff vor mir. Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Willst du mit mir tanzen?", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Ich lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging enttäuscht weg. Ich wandte meinen Kopf kurz suchend zur Bar, in der Hoffnung, dass George bald mit meinem Butterbier wiederkam. Als ich meinen Kopf wieder zurück drehte stand schon wieder ein Junge vor mir. Diesmal von Durmstrang. Ich erschrak. Er sah sehr finster aus und wirkte wie wenn er sämtliche Tische zerlegen würde, wenn ich etwas tun würde, was ihm missfiel. Auch er brachte ein holpriges „Willst du mit mir tanzen?" heraus. Ich schüttelte ehrfurchtsvoll den Kopf. Betrübt trottete er davon.

In diesem Moment kam George wieder.

„Was wollte der?", fragte er.

„Mit mir tanzen." antwortete ich und war heilfroh, dass ich mich endlich an meinem Butterbier festhalten konnte, das George mir gereicht hatte.

„Hm!", meinte George und ließ sich neben mir auf einen Stuhl nieder.

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und sahen zu, wie Fred und Angelina ausgelassen tanzten. Übrigens sehr unpassend zu dem langsamen Lied.

Die Schwestern des Schicksals stimmten eine schnellere Melodie an. Wieder kam ein Junge auf mich zu (Gryffindor) und fragte mich, ob ich mit ihm tanzen würde. Ich öffnete den Mund, um erneut zu verneinen, als George sagte:

„Nein, will sie nicht!"

Da es ein Junge aus der 5. war und daher großen Respekt vor den Zwillingen hatte, verzog er sich sofort.

„George!", sagte ich vorwurfsvoll. „Vielleicht wollte ich ja mit ihm tanzen! Was soll das?"

„Oh, entschuldige, wolltest du? Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf Fünftklässler stehst!", erwiderte er gehässig.

„Nein, wollte ich nicht, aber es geht ums Prinzip! Ich kann einen Tanz immer noch selbst ablehnen!", entgegnete ich wütend. „Was ist los mit dir? Hast du irgendein Problem?"

„Nein! Aber wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, kannst du ja wieder selbst ablehnen. Ich wollte dir nur die Arbeit ersparen. Vielleicht denken dann alle, du bist mit mir hier und lassen dich in Ruhe!", meinte er ruhiger und nippte an seinem Butterbier.

Ich runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

„Du spinnst doch!"

Ich stand auf, um mir einen anderen Platz zu suchen. Ich wollte mir nicht den ganzen Abend die schlechte Laune von George antun. Ich entdeckte Ludo Bagman, wie er gerade mit Professor McGonagall tanzte, wandte mich noch mal zu George um und sagte:

„Da drüben ist Bagman. Ihr wolltet doch mit ihm reden, wegen der Wette!"

Dann ging ich und suchte mir einen neuen Platz. Ich sah, wie Fred und George tatsächlich zu Bagman gingen, nachdem das Lied zu Ende war. Ich entdeckte Harry, Ron und Percy. Harry und Ron schienen sichtlich genervt. Wenig später stieß auch Bagman zu ihnen. Offenbar hatte er die Zwillinge schnell abwimmeln können. Ich entschloss mich, Harry und Ron vor der Langeweile zu erretten und ging rasch auf Percy und Bagman zu.

„Hi Percy, Mr. Bagman. Wie geht's Percy? Du hättest mir ruhig mal schreiben können!", lenkte ich ihn ab. An Ron und Harry gewandt sagte ich:

„Ihr wollt nicht zufällig was zu trinken holen?! Könnt ihr mir was mitbringen?"

Rons Miene hellte sich auf; als ich ihm zuzwinkerte, meinte er:

„Klar, machen wir, oder Harry?!"

Dieser bestätigte sofort und die Beiden verschwanden in der Menge.

„Tut mir Leid, Mary! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass dir das so wichtig ist!", entschuldigte sich Percy.

„Schon gut! Aber ich muss mich auch entschuldigen, ich wollte dich und Mr. Bagman nicht bei euren geschäftlichen Besprechungen stören. Also ich geh dann mal!"

Mit diesen Worten verzog ich mich. Selbstzufrieden lächelnd schlängelte ich mich wieder durch die Menge. Ich wollte mich nicht wieder zu George setzten. Er war sicher immer noch sauer. Etwas verloren stand ich am Rand der Tanzfläche. Plötzlich sprach mich jemand von hinten an.

„Ms Riddle? Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir tanzen?"

Ich drehte mich verwirrt um und erschrak ein wenig, als ich das magische Auge von Professor Moody erblickte.

„Professor Moody?!", sagte ich verwirrt. „Meinen Sie, es wäre ratsam, wenn ich mit Ihnen tanzen würde? Die anderen Schüler würden glauben, ich schleime mich bei Ihnen ein, oder Sie würden mich bevorzugen."

„Es ist allgemein bekannt, wie gut Sie in meinem Unterricht sind und es durchaus nicht nötig haben, sich bei mir einzuschleimen. Und seit wann schert es Sie, was man über Sie denkt?!", entgegnete Moody.

„Da könnten Sie recht haben, aber was ist der Grund, dass Sie mich zum Tanzen auffordern? Doch nicht etwa reine Höfflichkeit, oder Sympathie?!", versuchte ich mich vor einem all zu nahem Körperkontakt mit Moody zu drücken.

Ich bewunderte ihn zwar als Lehrer, aber so weit ging mein Verehrung für ihn nicht.

„Keineswegs! Das haben Sie sehr gut beobachtet. Ich möchte ungestört mit Ihnen reden." begründete Moody.

„Nun, warum müssen wir um zu reden, tanzen?", fragte ich weiter.

„Das müssen wir nicht, wenn Sie es nicht wünschen. Aber es war doch ein schöner Grund mit Ihnen ins Gespräch zu kommen."

Ich lächelte.

„Kommen Sie. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass uns jemand belauscht."

Moody ergriff meinen Arm und führte mich aus der Halle. Auf einen Parkbank ließen wir uns nieder. Ich blickte auf. Für einen kurzen Moment war es mir, als hätte ich einen roten Haarschopf gesehen. Ich sah wieder auf die Stelle. Dort war nichts. Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und schaute zu Moody. Auch er schien die Stelle zu fixieren. Jedoch nur mit seinem magischen Auge. Das Andere sah mich fest an.

„Wie ich sehe haben Sie unsere Verfolger auch bemerkt?!", sagte er ohne Umschweife zu mir.

„Die Zwillinge?", fragte ich.

Moody nickte.

„Wo sind sie jetzt?", fragte ich ihn.

„Hinter dem Rosenbusch dort drüben." antwortete er.

„Einen Moment bitte!", sagte ich zu ihm und lächelt säuerlich.

Ich stand auf und ging scheinbar den Weg zurück. Ich ging an dem Rosenbusch vorbei, als hätte ich nichts gemerkt. Ich war etwa fünf Schritten an dem Dorngewächs vorbei, als ich mich umdrehte und wieder zurück ging. Ich spazierte um den Busch herum bis ich genau bei den Zwillingen stand. Sie knieten auf dem Boden und sahen jetzt ertappt zu mir auf.

„Was soll das?", fragte ich sie ernst.

„Nichts!", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Dann sprangen sie auf und eilten wieder in die große Halle zurück.

Ich kehrte genervt zu Moody zurück und sagte:

„Nun, was wollten Sie mit mir besprechen?"

„Ms Riddle, kannten Sie ihre Eltern?", fragte er mich ohne große Vorreden. „Ich meine Ihre Leiblichen. Das Ihre Adoptiveltern im letzten Jahr verstorben sind, weiß ich bereits."

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen, Professor?"

„Nun, Ihr Name. Ich habe von Professor Dumbledore erfahren, dass Sie den Namen Ihrer Mutter tragen."

„Stimmt. Aber warum interessiert Sie das?"

„Kennen Sie den richtigen Namen, dessen der nicht genannt werden darf?"

Ich hauchte ein leises ‚Ja'.

„Nun, dann sollten Sie verstehen, warum ich frage. Kannten Sie denn nun Ihre leiblichen Eltern."

„Nein." erwiderte ich. „Ich kenne nur den Namen meiner Mutter und einen Brief von ihr an mich. Sie schrieb ihn während ihrer Schwangerschaft. Sie starb nach meiner Geburt."

„Dürfte ich diesen Brief lesen?", fragte Moody, mit einem seltsamen Glänzen in seinem echten Auge. Er sah mich jetzt mit beiden an.

„Nein!", erwiderte ich sofort und lauter als beabsichtigt.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Moody deutlich verärgert.

„Ich will doch auch nicht Ihre Post lesen! Außerdem ist es allein meine Sache."

Ich war aufgestanden. Ich empfand es als Unverschämtheit, was Moody von mir forderte.

„Ms Riddle, setzten Sie sich!", gebot mir Moody drohend.

Ich gehorchte, denn ich wollte nicht am eigenen Leibe seine Erfahrung als Auror spüren.

„Sehr schön!", sagte Moody lächelnd. Sein magisches Auge sprang nun wieder nervös umher, als wolle es unerwünschte Zuhörer aufspüren. Dann fuhr er fort:

„Ms Riddle, Professor Dumbledore hat mich in diesem Jahr nicht umsonst hierher beordert. Ich muss jede noch so kleine Spur verfolgen. Sie wissen bestimmt von Sirius Black, der im letzten Jahr von Hogwarts geflohen ist."

Ich nickte, dann meinte ich:

„Glauben Sie, er kommt wieder? Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Sie sind wohl doch nicht so schlau, wie ich glaubte. Was denken Sie, geschieht, wenn der dunkle Lord herausfindet, dass er eine Enkelin hat?!", sagte Moody und kam immer näher an mein Gesicht, denn er sprach immer leiser.

Ich wich ehrfürchtig zurück und fragte:

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Von Dumbledore!", sagte er und setzte sich wieder gerade hin.

„Was wollen Sie dann mit dem Brief, wenn Sie es sowieso schon wissen?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Man muss jede Quelle genau prüfen! Und jetzt gehen Sie zurück und amüsieren Sie sich. Und kein Wort über unser kleines Gespräch, es ist nur zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz!"

Ich stand auf und ging in die Halle zurück. Auf dem Weg wurde ich von Professor Snape angerempelt, wofür er mir gleich 10 Punkte abzog. Aber ich nahm es kaum wahr. Meine Gedanken kreisten noch um das Gespräch mit Moody. Irgend etwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Dessen war ich mir nun sicher. Ich nahm mir vor, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit Dumbledore darüber zu sprechen.

Als ich zurück in die Halle kam, stürmten sofort die Zwillinge auf mich zu.

„Was hast du mit Moody geredet?"

„Eigentlich geht es euch nichts an, aber ich habe mit ihm über den UTZ geredet. Ich habe ihn gefragt, was von den Sachen, die wir in diesem Jahr gelernt haben wohl am meisten brauchen werden."

Ich war beinahe erschrocken über die Genialität meiner Ausrede.

„Und dafür brauchst du so lang?"

„Fachsimpeln dauert immer lang!"

„Und was brauchen wir am meisten?", fragten sie mich.

„Alles!", entgegnete ich gelassen.

Die Zwillinge stöhnten. Ob über die Menge des Lernstoffes oder über meine Antwort weiß ich nicht.

Offenbar hatte sich Georges schlechte Laune wieder gelegt, deswegen setzte ich mich wieder zu den Zwillingen. Fred wurde schon bald darauf wieder von Angelina zum Tanzen entführt. George und ich saßen eine Weile schweigend da und nippten hin und wieder an seinem Butterbier; ich war zu faul mir ein eigenes zu holen. Plötzlich fielen mir seinen Worte, warum er alleine ging, wieder ein.

„Warum deine Art des Wiederstandes?", fragte ich ihn.

„Hm?"

„Du sagtest es wäre deine Art des Wiederstandes, alleine zum Ball zu gehen."

„Wiederstand gegen die Tatsache zuzugeben zu müssen, dass ich nicht wusste, mit wem ich hingehen soll." gab er zu.

Ich grinste. So etwas hatte ich mir schon gedacht.

„Und warum bist du doch gekommen?", fragte er mich.

„Pure Eitelkeit!", meinte ich.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich aus purer Eitelkeit den Auftritt des Zuspätkommens eingeplant hatte."

Auch George grinste.

„Dann war es doch Absicht?!", meinte er.

„Natürlich!", sagte ich grinsend.

Wir schwiegen wieder.

„Tut mir übrigens Leid, wegen vorhin." entschuldigte George sich.

„Schon ok!" antwortete ich und fügte hinzu: „Obwohl ich es immer noch nicht verstehe."

Ich erwartete eine Antwort und sah zu George. er schien, als wolle er auch antworten, musste aber überlegen, was er sagen sollte. Endlich hatte er offenbar eine passende Antwort gefunden und sagte:

„Wollen wir tanzen?"

Überrascht sagte ich:

„Eigentlich verstößt es gegen meinen Grundsatz, heute Abend nicht zu tanzen, aber weil's du bist."

Wir standen auf und George nahm mich an der Hand um mich auf die Tanzfläche zu führen.

Die Schwestern des Schicksals stimmten gerade ein langsames Lied an, als wir die Mitte des Saals erreichten. Also zog George mich an sich und schlang seine Arme um meine Taille. Ich legte meine Arme auf seine Schultern und ließ mich von ihm führen.

„Mary," fing er an.

„Hm?"

„ich wollte vorhin nicht, das du glaubst, ich will dir den Spaß verderben. Ich war nur, ehrlich gesagt, eifersüchtig."

„Warum?", fragte ich ihn verwirrt und sah ihm in die Augen.

George wich meinem Blick aus.

„Es war nicht wahr, als ich sagte, ich wusste nicht, mit wem ich hin gehen soll. Ich wollte mit dir hin gehen."

„Warum hast du nicht gefragt?"

„Du bist so was wie meine Schwester. Ich kann doch nicht mit dir auf einen Ball gehen!", meinte George.

„Aber mit mir tanzen kannst du schon?!", warf ich ihm vor.

George antwortete nicht. Wir wurden von dem tosenden Applaus für die Schwestern des Schicksals unterbrochen. Dumbledore ergriff nun das Wort und sagte:

„Meine lieben Schüler! Das ist nun das Ende dieses Balles. Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle viel Spaß und nun wünsch ich euch allen eine gute Nacht."

Wieder Applaus.

Angelina und Fred kamen auf uns zu. Gemeinsam gingen wir in unseren Gemeinschaftraum hinauf.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen wir auf einen heftigen Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine. Offenbar ging es darum, dass Hermine mit Viktor Krum auf den Ball gegangen war.

Angelina verabschiedete sich von Fred (besonders herzlich) und George und ging in unseren Schlafsaal. Auch die Zwillinge wünschten mir eine gute Nacht und schlenderten in Richtungen Jungenschlafsäle.

Ich hielt George zurück:

„George, willst du jetzt nie mehr mit mir reden?"

Fred und George drehten sich um. George sah mich nicht an und Fred war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Fred.

„Ist schon gut, Fred." sagte ich. „Das geht nur George und mich etwas an."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte zu George, er ginge schon mal vor.

„Können wir das nicht morgen besprechen?", fragte George mich.

„Warum nicht heute?", fragte ich zurück. „Oder musst du dir erst Rat von Fred holen?"

Er sah mich immer noch nicht an. Dafür sahen alle, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum auf uns. Ron und Hermine hatten sogar aufgehört zu streiten.

„Ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht!", sagte George und stürmte die Treppe hinauf.

Ich sah ihm wütend nach.

Ich drehte mich zu den Mädchenschlafsälen um, ging zwei Schritte; blieb stehen. Ich sah mich noch mal um, runzelte die Stirn und ging in meinen Schlafsaal. Ich zog mich schnell um und legte mich ins Bett. Ich schlief trotz meines Frustes schnell ein.


	9. Chapter 8

**8.**

Ich saß in der Bibliothek über meinen Verwandlungshausaufgaben. Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren. Es war der Nachmittag des zweite Weihnachtstages. Ich wusste nicht, was mich mehr aufregte, die Tatsache, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben noch nicht fertig hatte, oder das George den ganzen Tag noch nicht mit mir gesprochen hatte. Ich saß seit dem Frühstück hier und hatte erst eine Pergamentrolle geschrieben. Eine hatte ich noch vor mir. Normal schaffte ich so etwas in zwei Stunden. Ich ermahnte mich zum zwanzigsten Mal selbst. Ich stand auf und ging in einen der Gänge mit Verwandlungsbüchern. Ich stellte das, über dem ich gerade gebrütet hatte an seinen Platz zurück. Ich ging langsam durch den Gang, in der Hoffnung ein Buch zu finden, das mir weiter half. Gedankenverloren streifte ich durch die verschiedenen Gänge. In der Abteilung über Lord Voldemort blieb ich an einem Buchtitel hängen. Ich zog das Buch heraus. Zwei rote, schlangenähnliche Augen waren auf dem Buchdeckel abgebildet. ‚Lord Voldemort – Doch ein netter Mensch?' war der Titel. Ich lachte kurz auf. Wer konnte so etwas nur behaupten?!

„Na, auf Familienstudie?"

Ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Professor Moody fixierte mich mit beiden Augen.

„Ich – Nein, ich wollte nur schauen, wer so einen Mist schreibt."

Ich stellte das Buch schnell an seinen Platz zurück. Professor Moody kam auf mich zu. Ich wich einen Schritt zurück. Moody griff an mir vorbei ins Regal und zog das Buch wieder heraus. Er warf einen Blick auf den Titel und sagte dann:

„Dieses Buch war mal ein Bestseller."

Ich lächelte zögerlich. Moody stellte das Buch wieder zurück, dann sagte er:

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich wieder Ihrer Hausarbeit widmen, oder ist dieser Verwandlungsaufsatz dort drüben nicht Ihrer?"

„Doch, ist er. Wiedersehn', Professor!", antwortete ich schnell und ging wieder in den Gang der Verwandlungsbücher.

Was sollte ich von dieser Begegnung halten?

Diesmal gelang es mir, mich auf meinen Aufsatz zu konzentrieren und ich hatte ihn nach einer Stunde endlich fertig.

Es war kurz vor dem Abendessen. Ich packte schnell meine Sachen zusammen und brachte sie in meinen Schlafsaal. Dann ging ich hinunter zum Abendessen. Ich war eine der Ersten, die zum Essen kamen. Ich setzte mich zu Hermine, die ebenfalls alleine war.

„Hey Mary!", begrüßte sie mich.

Ich lächelte sie an und nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Mary, was ich dich noch fragen wollte..." fing Hermine an.

„Was denn?", antwortete ich, als ich mir gerade etwas von dem Tomatensalat auf den Teller schöpfte.

„Bei dem Streit zwischen dir und George gestern, um was ging es da?"

„Warum fragst du?", fragte ich.

„Weil George schon den ganzen Tag mies drauf ist und du die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek warst."

„Ich versteh selbst nicht ganz, um was es geht." gestand ich Hermine.

„Hm, ist schon komisch. Weißt du, Fred und Lee haben den ganzen Morgen versucht George irgendwie aufzubauen. Und dann hat er ihnen wahrscheinlich gesagt, um was es geht, weil sie dann den ganzen Mittag nur noch ernst geredet haben." erzählte mir Hermine.

„Ach, wirklich?!", entgegnete ich scheinbar uninteressiert und hob die Augenbrauen.

Danach redeten wir nicht mehr.

Am letzten Ferientag stand ein hässlicher Artikel über Hagrid im Tagespropheten. Alle die ihn lasen, waren in heller Aufregung. Harry, Ron und Hermine schienen davon nichts mitzubekommen.

Einen Tag später erfuhren wir dann, dass wir eine neue Lehrerin in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten. Ihre Lehrmethode war deutlich besser, als die Hagrids, aber sie war mir unsympathisch. Abgesehen davon interessierten mich Einhörner nicht wirklich.

George hatte seit dem Ball immer noch nicht mit mir gesprochen. Ich hatte mehrere Male versucht normal mit ihm zu reden und den Abend nicht zu erwähnen, aber er blockte immer ab. Ich war mit meinem Latein am Ende.

Die erste Woche nach den Ferien war vorbei und ein Hogsmeade-Besuch stand an. Ich verließ am Sonntagmorgen allein das Schloss. Die Zwillinge hatten mir unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie ohne mich gehen wollte. Ich war sehr betrübt. Es war klar, das Fred zu George halten würde, aber ich verstand nicht, warum sie mich nicht dabei haben wollten.

Ich saß alleine im _Drei Besen _und nuckelte an meinem Butterbier. Ich warf immer wieder einen Blick zu den Zwillingen, die ebenfalls alleine an einem Tisch saßen. Sie diskutierten angestrengt. Ich wusste, dass sie, zum Glück, nicht über mich sprachen, denn sie sahen oft zu Mr. Bagman, der mit ein paar Kobolden einige Tische weiter saß. Als Mr. Bagman Harry erblickte erhob er sich und ging auf Harry zu. Auch Fred und George standen auf. Sie sprachen Bagman an, der sie aber schnell wieder abwimmelte. Nachdem er weg war, kramten auch die Zwillinge ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Pub. Ich warf mir schnell meinen Umhang über, griff nach meiner Tasche und eilte ihnen hinterher. Ich sah, wie sie gerade um die Ecke bogen. Ich begann zu rennen. Als ich um die Ecke war, waren sie nur noch ein paar Schritten entfernt.

„Fred, George!", sagte ich.

Sie drehten sich um. Ich atmete schwer. Aus meinem Mund kamen kleine Dampfwölkchen.

„Bitte redet endlich mit mir!"

Ich atmete noch einmal schwer aus.

„Was hab ich getan?"

Fred und George sahen sich an. Dann sagte Fred:

„Wir reden heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir müssen jetzt weiter. Einkaufen!"

Sie drehten mir den Rücken zu und gingen weiter. Ich hatte mehr erwartet. Aber es war ein Anfang. Ich hatte schon all meine Besorgungen erledigt, also ging ich ins Schloss zurück.

Als ich in die Eingangshalle trat, kam mir Professor Dumbledore entgegen. Mir fiel mein Vorsatz vom Ball wieder ein, also fragte ich ihn:

„Professor Dumbledore, haben Sie kurz Zeit für mich?"

„Sicher, Ms Riddle! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", antwortete Dumbledore in seiner üblichen, freundlichen Art.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie Professor Moody gegenüber etwas über meine Herkunft erzählt haben?!", sagte ich.

„Professor Moody? Nein. Ich habe es nur Ihrer Hauslehrerin gegenüber erwähnt. Das ist üblich. Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Nur so, es hätte ja sein können. Vielen Dank, Professor. Einen schönen Tag noch!", verabschiedete ich mich und ging hastig weiter.

Er hatte nichts gesagt? Wie konnte Moody es dann wissen? Hatte er nur so getan, um es aus mir rauszukitzeln? Irgendetwas stimmte definitiv nicht mit ihm.

Es war schon spät, als die Zwillinge an diesem Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Das Abendessen war längst vorbei. Die meisten Schüler waren schon ins Bett gegangen. Ich saß allein auf einem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Feuer und ließ mich von ihm hypnotisieren.

Die Zwillinge stellten sich vor mich und sahen mich fragen an. Ich schlug ihnen vor, dass wir uns aufs Sofa setzten. Als wir saßen fragte ich ohne Umschweife:

„Warum schneidet ihr mich?"

Sie sahen sich an, als hätten sie die Antwort längst vorbereitet und mussten nur noch entscheiden, wer von ihnen sie aussprach. Schließlich tat es Fred:

„George und ich waren uns einig, dich für einige Zeit zu meiden, bis George sich über seine Gefühle klar ist."

„Dann geht es nur um George. Wenn George mich schneidet, verstehe ich das, aber warum du?", fragte ich Fred.

„Verstehst du das nicht? Wir sind immer zusammen, George und ich. Da geht es einfach nicht, wenn ich mit dir unterhalten, wie wenn nichts ist und George nicht."

Ich senkte den Kopf, das hätte ich mir denken können.

„Kann ich in dem Fall mit dir allein reden?", fragte ich George.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an und George nickte. Fred stand auf, wünschte mir eine gute Nacht und ging die Treppe hinauf.

Wir sahen ihm nach, bis er verschwunden war. Dann sah ich George an. Er sah mir nicht ins Gesicht. Er starrte auf seine Hände. Wir schwiegen uns an, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt und fragte:

„Über welche Gefühle musst du dir klar werden und warum willst du mich deshalb nicht um dich haben?"

Er antwortete nicht. Er starrte nur weiter auf seine Hände.

„Willst du es mir nicht sagen?", fragte ich.

Er sprach immer noch nicht. Mir wurde es zu blöd, also sagte ich:

„Ok, rede mit mir, wenn du es für richtig hältst, aber es wäre schön, wenn du es noch in diesem Leben schaffst."

Ich stand auf und ging in meinen Schlafsaal. Auf dem Weg dorthin hoffte ich, er würde mich zurückhalten, doch er tat es nicht.

Montag, erste Stunde, Zaubertränke. Ich saß wie immer neben George. Snape hatte es verboten innerhalb des Schuljahres die Sitzordnung zu ändern. Wir schwiegen uns an. Jeder von uns rührte wortlos seinen Zaubertrank an. Als die Stunden endlich um waren, sprangen wir beide auf, gaben unsere Zaubertrankproben ab und verließen den Kerker in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Ich hatte jetzt Arithmantik, die Zwillinge hatten Wahrsagen. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Hagrid arbeitete wieder. Allerdings war es langweiliger denn je. Keine Ungeheuer, die wir großziehen sollten. Nach dieser Stunde hatten die Zwillinge frei. Ich hatte noch zwei Stunden Runen.

Ungeduldig kritzelte ich das Diktat, dass wir schrieben aufs Pergament. Als es läutete sprang ich als Erste auf und eilte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum ich mich so beeilte. Immerhin wusste ich nicht, ob George jetzt mit mir reden würde. Ich sah mich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Er war nicht da. Enttäuscht ließ ich mich an einem Tisch nieder und packte meine Zaubertrankbücher aus. Wir hatten viele Hausaufgaben. Ich fing gleich an.

„Mary?"

Ich schreckte auf. Ich las gerade das Buch, dass wir in Runen als Hausaufgabe aufbekommen hatten. Die restlichen Hausaufgaben des Tages hatte ich schon fertig. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war noch nicht mal spät. Viele Schüler saßen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten Hausaufgaben.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Es war George.

Ich legte schnell ein Lesezeichen in das Buch und schlug es zu.

„Klar!"

Ich machte ihm Platz. Der ganze Tisch und die Stühle drum herum waren von meinen Pergamenten und Büchern beladen. George setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben mich.

„Ich schulde dir eine Erklärung." fing er an.

Ich erwiderte nicht. Ich wollte ihn aussprechen lassen. Er sah mich unsicher an, dann sprach er weiter:

„Ich war so abweisend zu dir, weil du mehr als eine Freundin, oder ein Schwester für mich bist. Und ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich hab nicht mal Fred was gesagt. Ich dachte, ich schaffe das alleine. Aber an Weihnachten, am Ball, wurde es plötzlich so heftig. Und ich wusste nicht weiter. Ich dachte wenn ich Abstand halte, vergeht es wieder. Das haben mir auch Fred und Lee geraten, aber es ging einfach nicht. Je weniger ich dich gesehen habe, oder mit dir gesprochen habe, desto stärker wurde es."

Die Worte brachen wie ein Wasserfall aus George heraus. Ich hörte ihm zu, doch eines war mir noch nicht klar...

„Was meinst du mit ‚es', George?"

George sah mich verwirrt an.

„Ist das nicht klar?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag es mir. Ich weiß es nicht."

George senkte den Kopf und wisperte:

„Ich kann es nicht."

Ich kramte meine Sachen zusammen und stand auf.

„George, es freut mich, dass du endlich wieder mit mir redest, aber ich habe immer noch nicht verstanden, warum du mich gemieden hast. Und wenn du es mir nicht sagen kannst, kann ich dir leider auch nicht helfen, geschweige denn, dich verstehen." sagte ich kühl.

Ich nahm meine Tasche und ging ohne zurückzusehen in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle.

„Mary!", rief George mir nach.

Ich ging weiter. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, mir seine Ausflüchte anzuhören.

„Mary, jetzt warte doch mal!"

Ich drehte mich um. Ich sah ihn kühl und fragend an.

Mittlerweile sahen auch alle Anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum uns an. Was fast der gesamte Gryffindorturm war.

„Was?", fragte ich laut.

George biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah mich unsicher an.

„Entweder du sagst es jetzt, oder nie!", forderte ich auf.


	10. Chapter 9

**9.**

George sah zu Boden, dann wieder zu mir. Er wirkte entschlossen. Dann sagte er:

„Ich liebe dich, Mary!"

Ich war sprachlos. George hatte mir gerade vor der gesamten Gryffindor-Schülerschaft gestanden, dass er mich liebte.

Ich sah auf den Boden, dann zum Fenster, dann zu George und wieder auf den Boden. Was sollte ich tun. George stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und sah mich nur an. Es war völlig still im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wieder sah ich zu George. Dann drehte ich mich plötzlich um und rannte die Treppe hoch. Ich wusste, es war das Gemeinste, von all den Dingen, die ich ihm hätte antun können, doch ich hatte auch keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen.

Ich pfefferte meine Tasche in die nächst beste Ecke, schmiss mich auf mein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da hörte ich die Tür aufgehen und wie Angelina hereinkam.

Sie öffnete die Vorhänge und setzte sich auf mein Bett. Dann sagte sie:

„George hat mich gebeten, dir das zu geben."

Sie streckte mir ein Stück gefaltetes Pergament entgegen. Ich sah sie fragend an. Sie verdrehte die Augen und sagte:

„Nein, ich hab es nicht gelesen. Es ist magisch versiegelt."

Sie hatte recht. Aber ich öffnete es nicht, sondern fragte Angelina:

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Mach es auf!"

Also zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und öffnete es.

_Komm heute Abend um 12 Uhr in den Gemeinschaftsraum. _

_PS: wenn der Brief nicht magisch versiegelt ist, hat Angelina ihn gelesen!_

„Und jetzt?", fragte ich Angelina.

„Was steht drin?"

„Er will sich mit mir treffen."

„Geh hin!"

„Und dann?"

„Also wenn du das nicht weißt..." sagte Angelina grinsend.

„Angelina, ich liebe ihn nicht, wie er mich liebt."

„Wie dann?"

„Wie einen Bruder!", betonte ich.

„Dann sag ihm das."

„Und wie kann ich das, ohne ihn zu verletzten?"

Angelina wurde ernst und meinte:

„Gar nicht. Aber er wird es verkraften."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Seite und starrte an die Vorhänge. Angelina stand auf und sagte:

„Ich muss ihm deine Antwort sagen. Also, gehst du, oder nicht?"

„Sag ihm, ich komme." antwortete ich.

Angelina war schon fast wieder zur Tür raus, als ich mich aufrichtete und sagte:

„Angelina! Danke!"

Sie grinste mich an und sagte:

„Kein Problem!"

Ich stellte mir meinen Wecker und drehte mich um. Ich wollte noch etwas schlafen, bevor ich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Ich wachte um halb 12 wieder auf. Ich stellte meinen Wecker ab und blieb mit offenen Augen auf dem Rücken liegen. Die anderen aus meinem Schlafsaal schliefen schon.

Ich starrte auf meinen Baldachin und überlegte, wie ich es George schonend beibringen konnte.

Ich versuchte sogar mich in ihn hineinzuversetzen. Zwecklos. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich fühlte. Ich war noch nie verliebt gewesen. Meine Entjungferung hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun gehabt. Es war mit einem guten Freund gewesen. Wir wollten es hinter uns bringen, also haben wir es getan. Wir haben längst keinen Kontakt mehr. Ich wusste nicht, wie es war, verliebt zu sein. Was war das überhaupt? Den ein oder anderen Flirt oder mal eine Affäre. Aber Liebe... Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung von Liebe.

Ich sah wieder auf die Uhr. Fünf vor zwölf. Ich erschrak und sprang so leise wie möglich aus dem Bett. Und kämmte mir schnell die Haare durch und ging dann leise hinunter.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Ich ging zum Kamin. Ich wollte mich dort auf einen der Sessel setzen. Ich ging zu dem hohen Sessel, direkt vor dem Kamin. Doch er war schon belegt.

George saß darauf. Eingerollt und schlafend. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er hatte die ganze Zeit hier auf mich gewartet. Ich kniete vor ihn und berührte ihn zaghaft am Knie. Ich rüttelte ihn ein bisschen.

George öffnete langsam die Augen. Ich konnte seinen verschlafenen Blick sehen. Als ich ihm so in die Augen sah, durchfuhr es mich plötzlich.

_Du kannst es ihm nicht sagen!_

George war jetzt wach. Ich stand wieder auf und setzte mich auf die Armlehne.

Wir schwiegen. Nach einer Weile fand ich meinen Sprache wieder:

„Tut mir Leid, dass du es vor allen sagen musstest."

„Nicht so wild, jetzt ist es raus."

„Und tut mir auch Leid, dass ich weggerannt bin."

„Ich hätte es an deiner Stelle nicht anders gemacht."

Wieder schwiegen wir.

„Ich bin jetzt da, wir sind allein. Was willst du jetzt mit reden?", fragte ich ihn schließlich.

„Weißt du, ich bin nicht der Einzige." fing George an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich bin nicht der Einzige aus der Familie, der in dich verliebt ist."

George schluckte. Es fiel ihm schwer, auszusprechen, was er für mich empfand. Ich antwortete nicht.

„Percy, Bill und Charlie auch." sagte George.

Ich war überrascht.

„Bill auch?! Er kennt mich doch kaum."

„Warum überrascht es dich nur bei Bill?"

„Percy kann so etwas schlecht verbergen und seit es mit Penny aus ist... War irgendwie klar. Naja und Charlie – Du weißt ja, dass Charlie und ich uns schon länger kennen. Wir hatten einen kurzen Flirt."

George schnaubte.

„Woher weißt du das überhaupt?", fragte ich ihn.

„Sie haben Fred und mir geschrieben. Alle, unabhängig von einander."

Ich schwieg. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Es hatte die Sache für George sicher nicht erleichtert.

George stellte die Frage, die ihm bestimmt schon auf der Seele brannte:

„Und, wie fühlst du?"

Ich atmete schwer ein. Ich überlegte, wie ich es am besten Ausdrücken sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was verliebt sein bedeutet, oder was Liebe ist, wenn sie nicht platonisch ist. Ich war nie verliebt."

George sah zu mir auf.

„Und die Sache mit Charlie?"

„Keine Liebe. Und das beruhte damals auch auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Noch nie?", fragte George noch mal.

„Nie!", bestätigte ich.

„Du tust mir Leid!", sagte George.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Da ich nicht weiß, wie es ist, kann ich es auch nicht vermissen."

George zog mich von der Armlehne runter und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Ich stutzte. Hatte er mich verstanden?

„George?"

„Ja?"

„Du verstehst mich doch, oder? Ich meine, das zwischen uns nix sein wird."

„Ja."

Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder an seine Brust. Er streichelte meine Haare. So saßen wir eine Zeit lang. Ich schloss die Augen.

Ich habe es nicht gewollt, aber plötzlich sah ich Bilder. George und ich saßen in diesem Sessel und küssten uns. Ich wollte diese Bilder nicht sehen, doch ich sah sie und es war schön. Ich sah uns nicht nur in diesem Sessel, ich sah uns auf dem Gang, einer Bank, im _Drei Besen_, am See.Und ich fand es schön. Ich spürte ein warmes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen. War das Liebe? War ich verliebt? War es das, was mir gefehlt hat, damit ich Lieben konnte? Jemanden, von dem ich wusste, dass er mich auch sicher Liebte? Brauchte ich diese Sicherheit, um meine Angst verletzt zu werden zu überwinden? Aber vielleicht dachte ich es nur, weil ich ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie ich Percy, Bill oder Charlie küsste. Es gefiel mir nicht. Nein, ich fühlte mich dabei nicht wohl. Anders als bei George. Ich konnte nicht genug davon kriegen. War es Liebe?

Ich wollte es genau wissen, deswegen fragte ich George:

„George, wie ist es, wenn man verliebt ist?"

Ich spürte, wie George lächelte.

„Wenn man verliebt ist, will man, dass diese Person immer in seiner Nähe ist. Man kann sich nichts schöneres Vorstellen. Man kann an fast nichts anderes denken. Wenn man verliebt ist, versteht man sich ohne Worte."

„Stellt man sich dann vor, wie es ist, denjenigen zu küssen, in den man Verliebt ist und wird einem dann warm?"

„Ja, so könnte man es sagen."

„Und wenn man sich vorstellt jemand anderen zu küssen, ist es dann fast abstoßend?"

„Ja."

„Dann bin ich verliebt!", stellte ich fest.

„Achja? In wen?", fragte George unsicher.

„In dich!"

Ich sah zu ihm hoch. Auch er sah mir fest in die Augen.

Ich richtete mich auf, damit ich mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war. George hob seine Hände, ergriff mein Gesicht und zog mich an seines.

Unsere Lippen berührten sich; erst zaghaft. Ich zuckte zurück. George ließ mich los und sah mich ernst an.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Als ich seine Augen sah, konnte ich mir nicht mehr sicherer sein.

Ich nickte.

George legte seine Hand in meinen Nacken und zog mich wieder zu sich.

Ich schloss die Augen und als unsere Lippen sich erneut berührten stieg eine Welle wohliger Wärme in mir auf.

Wir küssten uns erst vorsichtig, dann öffnete George seinen Mund; ich tat es ihm nach und er massierte vorsichtig meine Zunge mit der Seinigen. Erst behutsam dann energischer. Ich begann, seine Geste zu erwidern. Doch plötzlich spürte ich etwas in mir, das sagte, es sei nicht richtig.

Ich löste mich von George. er sah mich fragend an.

„Was?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wusste es selbst nicht.

„Ich – ich geh ins Bett! Gute Nacht."

Ich stand auf, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte die Treppe hinauf.

Ich wusste nicht, was nicht stimmte. Aber mir wurde bewusst, dass ich George nicht im Ungewissen lassen konnte.

Ich eilte im Schlafanzug wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. George war nicht mehr da. Nach kurzem Zögern hastete ich die Jungentreppe hinauf. Ich sah mich um. Neben den Türen waren Schilder mit den jeweiligen Klassenstufen drauf. Wie bei den Mädchen. Ich musste bis nach ganz oben steigen, bis ich den Schlafraum der 6. Klasse fand. Ein Lichtschimmer kam unter der Tür durch. Ich wunderte mich. Waren etwa alle wach, oder nahm George keine Rücksicht darauf?

Plötzlich hörte ich laute Stimmen. Ich erkannte Lees Stimme.

„Und jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich versteh sie einfach nicht." hörte ich Georges Stimme sagen.

„Und du hast sie einfach gehen lassen?"

„Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen, Fred?"

„Du hättest ihr nachlaufen sollen." das war eindeutig Mark, der vierte Junge in unserer Klasse.

Ich lehnte mich an die Wand. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass George seine Probleme mit der halben Klasse diskutierte.

Ich öffnete langsam die Tür. Die Jungs standen in der Mitte des Raumes und sahen mich verwundert an. Die Wirkung meines plötzlichen Auftrittes wurde sicher noch durch meinen Schlafanzug bestärkt; ich schlief immer nur in einem Spagettiträgertop und Hotpants.

„Wir müssen reden." sagte ich argwöhnisch.

„Ok, gehen wir raus!", sagte George eilig.

„Wieso? Die Herren wissen sowieso über sämtliche Details bescheid." warf ich George vor und verschränkte die Arme.

Die Jungs sahen beschämt zu Boden.

„Also,", fing ich an. „ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich ohne Erklärung gegangen bin. Und ich wollte dir den Grund sagen."

„Können wir das nicht draußen besprechen?", fragte George, dem das offensichtlich peinlich war.

„Nein!", sagte ich knapp. „Willst du nun wissen, warum ich gegangen bin?"

„Ja, aber bitte, sag es mir draußen!", bat er mich erneut.

„Nein, warum? Du erzählst es ihnen doch sowieso!", sagte ich laut.

„Warum seit ihr so laut?"

Ron stand in der Tür. Er war verschlafen und trug wie immer seinen Hochwasser-Schlafanzug.

„Hi Ron! Du weißt es noch gar nicht? Hat George es dir etwa noch nicht erzählt?", sagte ich sauer.

„Nein, ist auch egal! Was machst du hier überhaupt? Geht doch einfach alle ins Bett, damit wir schlafen können!"

Ron drehte sich um und trottete wieder die Treppe runter.

„Also, wo waren wir?", fragte ich rhetorisch.

„Mary, bitte lass uns runtergehen!", meinte George verzweifelt.

Ich ignorierte es.

„Also, ich bin gegangen, weil wir, Erstens, morgen Unterricht haben und, zweitens, weil es mir zu schnell ging." Ich machte eine Pause. „Gut, jetzt weißt du Bescheid. Gute Nacht, Jungs!"

Ich ging wieder hinaus. Wütend stürmte ich die Treppe runter und in meinen Schlafsaal. Ich schmiss mich in mein Bett. Ich schlief schnell ein. Was wahrscheinlich nur möglich war, weil ich gespannt war, wie sich George am nächsten Tag entschuldigen würde.


	11. Chapter 10

**10.**

Ich saß frustriert in der ersten Stunde. Die Zwillinge hatten verschlafen. Sie taten wirklich fast alles gemeinsam. Ich ließ immer wieder ein Glas schmelzen und formte es um. Mir war langweilig. Ich konnte es schon lange. Die Anderen der Klasse hatten es gerade erst gelernt und Professor Flitwick war damit beschäftigt schlecht gezielte Zauber wieder rückgängig zu machen. Diese Lektion war nämlich erst in der nächsten Stunde dran.

Lee saß neben mir und versuchte verzweifelt es mir nach zu machen.

Erschöpft lies er seinen Zauberstab sinken und sagte:

„Jetzt sei nicht sauer! In der nächsten Stunde ist er bestimmt da. Und jetzt zeig mir endlich, wie das geht!"

Ich seufzte und erklärte Lee, wo sein Fehler war.

„OK, du musst deinen Zauberstab nach links unten schwingen und nicht nach rechts unten. Dann sagst du _Smelco_ und den Namen des Gegenstandes, den du schmelzen willst. Schau! _Smelco Glas_!"

Ich ließ Lees Glas schmelzen. Dann verwandelte ich es wieder in seinen Urzustand und meinte Lee solle es jetzt probieren; er schaffte es tatsächlich.

(„Sehr schön Mr. Jordan! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!")

Ich vertrieb mir auch den Rest der Stunde, damit das geschmolzene Glas zu verschiedenen Gebilden zu verformen.

(„Mensch Mary, wie machst du das?")

Endlich war die Stunde um. Wir bekamen als Hausaufgabe einen Aufsatz über verschiedene Arten des Schmelzzaubers zu schreiben. Ich bekam noch eine Sonderaufgabe:

„Ms Riddle?! Seien Sie so gut und bringen sie den Weasleys den verpassten Stoff bei!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen, als Flitwick mir das hinterher rief. Ich drehte mich um, setzt ein Lächeln auf und sagte:

„Natürlich Professor!"

Dann packte ich Lee am Arm und zog ihn auf den Flur.

„Der Typ nervt so! Kann der nicht mal jemand Anderen fragen?! Was haben wir jetzt?"

Lee grinste und meinte:

„Du bist eben die Beste. Und wir haben jetzt Kräuterkunde."

„Ach verdammt, stimmt ja!"

Wir gingen hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern. Keine Spur von den Zwillingen.

„So, sie kommen also in der nächsten Stunde?!", giftete ich Lee in der Pause an.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Wir standen in der Kälte vor den Gewächshäusern und warteten auf Professor Sprout. Plötzlich stupste Lee mich an.

„Was?"

Lee deutete auf die Tür von Gewächshaus Nr. 20. Sie stand einen Spalt breit offen. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Komm schon, da drin ist es warm und wir sehen, wenn Sprout wiederkommt!", stachelte Lee mich an.

„Du weißt genau, dass wir in 20 nicht rein dürfen! Auch wenn es darin warm ist!", erinnerte ich ihn genervt.

„Ach komm schon! Wenn es da drin gefährlich wäre, hätten sie die Tür nicht offen gelassen und wenn du dabei bist, kann uns doch sowieso nichts passieren. Wo bleibt dein Sinn für Abenteuer?!", drängte Lee weiter.

Ich seufzte. Er hatte recht. Keiner wäre so dumm, die Tür aufzulassen, wenn er da drin gefährlich war. Außerdem spürte ich meine Ohren schon länger nicht mehr.

Wir sahen uns verstohlen um und schlichen uns dann schnell zu der Tür. Wir schauten ein letztes Mal umher und verschwanden dann flink im Gewächshaus Nr. 20.

Wir sahen uns um. Wir waren umzingelt von großen Blättern. Wären die Bäume kleiner, hätten sie normale Muggel-Zimmerpflanzen sein können.

„Was sind das für Pflanzen?", fragte Lee ehrfürchtig.

„Keine Ahnung! Sie sehen aus, wie zu groß geratene Gummibäume."

Ich stellte mich ans Fenster, um zu schauen, ob Sprout inzwischen wieder da war. Ich sah zu Lee. Hinter seinem Rücken bewegte sich eine der Pflanzen.

„Lee!", sagte ich langsam. „Komm her! Ich trau diesen Bäumchen hier nicht!"

Lee drehte sich um. Die Pflanze wackelte nicht mehr. Lee ging schnell auf mich zu. Ich ließ die Pflanze jetzt nicht mehr aus den Augen.

„Schau du, ob Sprout kommt. Ich will diesen Dinger nicht mehr den Rücken zu drehen."

Wir stellten uns Rücken an Rücken. Lee spähte aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich meinte er:

„Hey, die Zwillinge sind da!"

Ich drehte schnell den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob er recht hatte. Das hätte ich besser gelassen, denn kaum hatte ich meine Augen von dem Gewächs abgewandt, schoss etwas auf mich zu und ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz auf der Brust. Ich schrie. Lee drehte sich Blitzartig um. Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen. Ich griff mir reflexartig an die Brust. Jetzt brannten auch meine Hände vor Schmerz.

Lee packte mich an den Schultern und zog mich aus dem Gewächshaus. Ich spürte den kalten Schnee an meinem Rücken. Ich blinzelte kurz. Ich sah Professor Sprouts Gesicht. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

Als ich wieder erwachte, war es dunkel. Ich sah an eine weiße Decke. Soviel konnte ich erkennen. Es war also nicht mein Bett. Ich wollte aufstehen, konnte mich aber nicht bewegen. Ich stöhnte leise.

Das Licht ging wenige Augenblicke später an. Der weiße Schein blendete mich. Ich schloss die Augen wieder.

„Ms Riddle? Sind Sie wach?"

Ich erkannte Madam Pomfreys Stimme. Ich blinzelte. Sie lächelte mich freundlich an. Dann hob sie eine Schale in mein Blickfeld und sagte:

„Trinken Sie das, dann schlafen Sie gut!"

Sie hob meinen Kopf an und führte die Schale an meinen Mund. Eine bittere Flüssigkeit floss in meinen Mund. Mein Kopf sank in das weiche Kissen zurück und ich schlief wieder ein.

Es war hell, als ich erneut aufwachte. Wieder versuchte ich mich zu bewegen, wieder zwecklos.

Ich hörte ein Geräusch, das klang, wie wenn Vorhänge zur Seite gezogen wurden.

„Ja, Professor. Heute Nacht ist sie zum ersten Mal wieder aufgewacht."

Madam Pomfrey sprach mit jemandem.

„Da sehen Sie, sie ist schon wieder wach!"

Ich hörte einen Stuhl, der über den Boden gezogen wurde. Es knarrte leise, als sich jemand darauf setzte.

„Da haben Sie ja noch mal Glück gehabt, Ms Riddle!"

Es war Moodys Knurren.

Ich versuchte zu antworten, doch ich war wie gelähmt.

„Sie müssen es nicht versuchen. Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis Sie wieder sprechen können. So einen Angriff überleben nicht viele. Aber Sie sind zäh. Das haben Sie im Blut!"

Ich hatte es im Blut? Meinte er meinen Großvater?

„Sie haben lange geschlafen. Die zweite Runde des Turniers ist schon lange vorbei. Potter liegt noch vorne, wenn es Sie interessiert. Es ist nicht mehr sehr lange, bis zur dritten Runde. Aber ich gehe jetzt wieder. Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie es Ihnen geht und Professor Dumbledore davon unterrichten. Wiedersehen!"

Ich hörte wieder das Knarren des Stuhls. Diesmal hörte ich auch das _Klonk_ von Moodys Holzbein. Als er hereingekommen war, hatte ich es nicht wahrgenommen. Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, kam Madam Pomfrey auf mich zu geschossen.

„Hier, trinken Sie das. Es hilft ihnen, bald wieder zu sprechen. Schon morgen werden Sie reden wie ein Wasserfall."

Ich trank die süße Flüssigkeit. Dann wurde ich wieder schläfrig.

Es stimmte tatsächlich, am nächsten Tag konnte ich wieder reden, aber mein Mund, war das Einzige, das ich wieder bewegen konnte.

An diesem Tag kam Professor Sprout mich besuchen. Sie hielt mir erst eine Standpauke, von wegen und, ich sollte doch wissen, wie gefährlich so etwas war. Danach berichtete sie mir, das Lee immer noch Nachsitzen musste, aber das meine Strafe viel härter war. Auch sie sagte mir, dass ich eigentlich hätte tot sein müssen. Alles in Allem ein nicht sehr aufbauender Besuch.

Am Tag darauf kam sogar Professor Dumbledore. Er berichtete mir, dass ich an den Abschlussprüfungen teilnehmen durfte, wenn ich bis dahin wieder gesund war. Das war eine gute Nachricht, weil ich keine Lust hatte, dieses Schuljahr zu wiederholen, aber viel mehr interessierte mich, was mich angegriffen hatte. Aber keiner wollte so richtig mit der Sprache rausrücken.

Ich war vor einer Woche aufgewacht. Ich konnte meine Arme mittlerweile bewegen.

Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Ich hatte ein Geräusch gehört. Ich sammelte alle meine verfügbaren Kräfte, um mich zu verteidigen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wer da mitten in der Nacht auf dem Flur herumstrolchte. Ich war glücklich, dass ich schon wieder über meine Fähigkeit ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern verfügte. So hatte ich mir schon die ganze Woche nachts heimlich etwas zu trinken geholt. Ich bewegte meine Vorhänge auf, damit ich auf die Tür sehen konnte. Irgendetwas machte mich sicher, dass dieser Jemand auf dem Flur zu mir wollte. Und tatsächlich; es rüttelte an der Tür. Sie war magisch verschlossen, das wusste ich. Aber das war sicher kein Hindernis für den Eindringling.

Ich hatte recht behalten. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür sprang auf. Ich sah gebannt in den Türrahmen. Ein roter Haarschopf lugte herein. Fred erschien im Türrahmen, gefolgt von Lee.

Ich lächelte. Wer sonst?! Die Beiden stürzten sofort auf mich zu.

„Mary! Bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht!", flüsterte Lee aufgeregt.

Ich sah an ihnen vorbei zur Tür.

„Wo ist George?", fragte ich.

Die Beiden wurden ernst.

„Er wollte nicht mit." sagte Fred.

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich war enttäuscht.

„Warum kommt ihr Nachts?", fragte ich sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Sie wollten uns nicht zu dir lassen. Sie sagten, wir wären eine Gefahr für dich!"

„Wer sagt das?"

„Unsere Eltern!", meinte George. „Naja und die Lehrer."

„Lee! Was hat uns angegriffen?"

Diese Frage hatte mich sehr beschäftigt und ich hoffte, dass er mir das endlich beantworten konnte.

„Die Pflanze heißt _Mortus Interruptus_. Sie sprüht eine giftähnliche, ätzende Flüssigkeit, die sich erst durch das Fleisch frisst und sich dann durch die Durchblutung blitzschnell im Körper verteilt. Deswegen darf man nur in Schutzkleidung aus Drachenhaut in Nr. 20. Wir haben die Pflanze nur hier, weil Snape sie für Zaubertränke braucht. Professor Sprout schwört, sie habe die Tür nicht aufgelassen. Sie wirft mir vor, ich habe die Tür geöffnet und dich angestachelt mit rein zu kommen. Sie sagte auch es sei ein Wunder, dass ich nicht von der Schule fliege. Meine Eltern haben mir schon zwei Heuler geschickt!"

„_Mortus Interruptus_? Die Pflanze haben wir noch nie benutzt. Aber ich habe gehört, dass man sie für Snapes Lieblingsveritaserum braucht. Warum kauft er sich das nicht, sondern lässt sie hier züchten?", meinte ich.

Die Beiden zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Und du hast die Tür nicht geöffnet. Sie war wirklich schon offen!"

„Erzähl das mal Sprout!", sagte Lee.

Wir hörten ein Geräusch aus Madam Pomfreys Zimmer. Lee und Fred schreckten auf.

„Tschau!", sagte sie gleichzeitig und verschwanden aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Ich stellte mich schlafen, als Madam Pomfrey hereinkam. Sie weckte mich nicht. Ich hörte, wie sie die Tür schloss und wieder versiegelte. Als sie wieder weg war, lag ich mit offenen Augen im Bett. ‚Er wollte nicht mit.'

Ich wurde wütend. Er hatte gelogen! Er liebte mich nicht. Er hatte mich nie geliebt. Sonst wäre er schon längst gekommen, egal was seine Eltern sagten. Er hatte mich belogen und ich hatte ihm geglaubt.

Eine unbeschreibliche Wut stieg in mir auf. Funken sprühten von der Deckenbeleuchtung. Ich erschrak; atmete tief ein. Ich versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen. Ich schloss die Augen. Doch immer wieder spürte ich die Wut in mir. Sie loderte auf. Ich schlug meine Augen wieder auf. Ich musste meinem Zorn freien Lauf lassen.

Die Vorhänge entflammten plötzlich. Madam Pomfrey stürmte herein. Sie löschte die Flammen mit einem Wink mit dem Zauberstab. Sie sah mich fassungslos an. Ich gab den Blick trotzig zurück. Dann richtete ich mich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Das Leben war in all meine Glieder zurückgekommen. Ich stand auf. Es war kein Problem. Ich warf Madam Pomfrey einen vernichtenden Blick zu und schritt zur Tür. Diese sprang auf, als ich mich ihr näherte.

Ich wollte hindurch gehen, aber mir wurde der Weg versperrt. Professor Dumbledore stand im Morgenmantel vor der Tür. Den Zauberstab gezückt. Ich sah ihn mit vernichtendem Blick an. Zu meinem Erstaunen war ich auch auf ihn sauer. Dumbledore lies seinen Zauberstab sinken und sah mich verdutzt an.

„Mary, was...?"

Weiter kam er nicht. Ich war an ihm vorbei gerannt, in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Ich weiß nicht wie Dumbledore es, trotz seines hohen Alters, geschafft hatte mich binnen kürzester Zeit einzuholen. Er packte mich fest am Arm und zog mich zurück.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich..." schrie ich.

„Du gehst zurück ins Bett!", herrschte er mich an und setzte mich mit unglaublicher Kraft in mein Bett zurück. „Und wenn du nicht hier bleibst, werde ich dich festbinden müssen."

Ich sah ihn nicht an. In diesem Moment begann ich ihn zu hassen. Ich hasste seine großväterliche Art, seine Kraft, seine Schule und sogar seinen Bart. Ich hasste alles an ihm.

Ich griff wütend nach der Decke und zog sie mir über den Kopf.

Ich sah auf meinen Nachttisch. Dort stand die Schale mit dem ekelhaften Schlaftrunk. Mein Gesicht spiegelte sich darin. Ich sah mein trotziges Gesicht. Und meine Augen. Sie leuchteten rot. Ich erschrak; kniff die Augen zusammen. Als ich wieder in mein Spiegelbild sah, waren sie wieder normal.

Madam Pomfrey griff nach der Schüssel und zwang mich, den Rest zu trinken. Ich sank matt auf die Matratze zurück. Bevor ich einschlief, erinnerte ich mich, wo ich diese Augen schon mal gesehen hatte. Auf einem Buchdeckel...


	12. Chapter 11

**11.**

Es dauerte noch knapp eine Woche, dann entließ Madam Pomfrey mich wieder aus dem Krankflügel. Es war nur noch ein halber Monat bis zu den Prüfungen. Ich war während dieser Zeit damit beschäftigt den Stoff nachzuholen. Ich hatte beschlossen, nichts mehr mit den Zwillingen zu unternehmen. Ich hatte genug zu tun. Außerdem war Fred auch nicht allein verfügbar. Ich hatte Glück. Viel von dem Stoff konnte ich schon. Also konzentrierte ich mich auch auf die Wiederholung des alten Stoffes. Die Prüfungen rückten immer näher, wie auch die dritte Runde. Lee hatte mir alles Wissenswerte über die zweite Runde und die Bevorstehende berichtet.

Die dritte Runde war für den letzten Tag der Prüfungen vorhergesehen. Ich war gespannt. Es sah so aus, als würde sich Harry doch ganz gut schlagen, was das Ganze interessant machte.

Es war der letzte Prüfungstag. Ich saß am Frühstückstisch und lauschte dem Gespräch zwischen Ron, Hermine und Harry. Hermine hatte sich offenbar, noch neben BELFER, zur Aufgabe gemacht Rita Kimmkorn den Gar auszumachen. Ich hingegen fand ihre Anekdoten inzwischen sehr amüsant.

Seit ich krank gewesen war, hatte ich einen unerklärlichen Hass auf alles und jeden. Ich störte mich daran nicht. Nein, es tat mir sogar gut.

Ich stand auf. Ich hatte gleich Arithmantikprüfung.

Ich ging an den Haustischen vorbei in die Einganghalle. Zu meinem Erstaunen sah ich die Weasleys dort stehen. Auch andere Erwachsene standen dort und es waren eindeutig keine Lehrer.

Ich wollte mir eine Begegnung mit ihnen ersparen. Molly hatte mir während meiner Krankheit einen herzzerreisenden Brief geschrieben und ich musste mir das nun nicht auch noch life antun. Ich hatte auch nicht vergessen, was George über Bill gesagt hatte. Auch er hatte eine Schwäche für mich. Arthur war nicht dabei. Auch Percy und Charlie fehlten. Ich duckte mich und verschwand im Schatten anderer Schüler im Arithmantikkorridor.

Ich brachte diese Prüfung gut hinter mich und ging gut gelaunt zur Mittagessen. Ich sah alle Weasleys, Harry und Hermine zusammen am Tisch sitzen. Ich hatte keine große Lust, mich auch dazu zu setzten. Ich setzte mich ans Tischende, damit sie mich nicht sehen konnten und stopfte das Essen schnell in mich rein. Dann sprang ich auf und eilte zum Klassenzimmer meiner nächsten Prüfung. Ich war eine gute halbe Stunde zu früh. Ich ließ mich auf dem Boden nieder und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die kalte Wand. Ich betrachtete meine Hände. Nur all zu gut war mir der Schmerz, den ich vor nicht sehr langer Zeit in ihnen gespürt hatte, in Erinnerung. Ich seufzte, denn wieder spürte ich den Hass in mir hochsteigen. Ich wusste nicht auf wen, oder warum, aber er war da.

Endlich waren die Prüfungen vorbei. Ich eilte in meinen Schlafsaal und lud meine Sachen ab. Dann ging ich wieder runter, zum Abendessen. Diesmal konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, dass die Weasleys mich in ihre Mitte nahmen.

Nach dem Essen ergriff Dumbledore das Wort:

„Meine Damen und Herren, noch fünf Minuten, und ich werde Sie bitten, sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld zu begeben, zur dritten und letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Die Champions folgen bitte jetzt schon Mr. Bagman hinunter zum Stadion."

Es folgte ein tosender Applaus. Ich blickte den Champions hinterher; Bagman sprach mit Harry.

Wenig später gingen auch wir zum Quidditch-Feld. Jeder Fluchtversuch vor den Weasleys schien zwecklos. Es war nicht so, dass ich sie nicht mochte, aber ich wollte einfach meine Ruhe. Wir setzten uns auf die unteren Ränge, um einen guten Blick auf den Irrgarten zu haben.

Ich sah von meinem Platz aus die Mitte des Irrgartens. Ich sah den Pokal in der Abendsonne glänzen. Ich war wie hypnotisiert von seinem Schimmer. Mr. Bagman erklärte die Regeln. Ich hört ihm nicht zu. Mein Blick haftete immer noch an dem Pokal. Ich zwang mich, auch den Rest des Feldes anzusehen. Ich sah die Lehrer um den Irrgarten gehen. Die Champions standen am Eingang. Dann der Pfiff; Cedric und Harry rannten los. An der ersten Gabelung trennten sie sich.

Als alle Champions im Irrgarten waren, sah man nur noch ab und zu den Schein ihrer Zauberstäbe und die Funken von Zaubern. Nur in dem Gang, in dem ich Harry vermutete, sah ich keine Anzeichen von Magie. Ich sah seinen Zauberstab durch die dunklen Gänge leuchten, doch schien er keine andere Magie einzusetzen. Ich wurde misstrauisch. Ich schien die Einzige zu sein, der dies aufgefallen war. Alle andern grölten von der Tribüne und feuerten ihren Champion an. Endlich sah ich auch bei Harry, dass er Magie benutzte. Ich war beruhigt, aber ich traute dem immer noch nicht. Ich hörte einen Schrei. Es klang nicht nach Jubel. War ich die Einzige? Ich sah keine roten Funken. Hatte ich mich getäuscht?

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry. Er war nun sehr nah am Rand des Irrgartens. Auf der anderen Seite der Hecke entdeckte ich Moody. _Er folgt ihm!_ Natürlich! Das mir das nicht vorher aufgefallen war. Er ließ Harry nicht aus seinem magischen Auge. Moody wirkte nicht so, als wolle er Harry einen Vorteil verschaffen, aber er tat es. Ich sah es genau. Er fluchte ihm die Hindernisse aus dem Weg.

Ich sprang auf und eilte zum Spielfeld hinab. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, etwas tun zu müssen. Irgend etwas!

Ich rannte in meinen Schlafsaal und zog meinen Tarnumhang heraus. Dann eilte ich erneut zum Spielfeld. Unbemerkt eilte ich an Professor McGonagall vorbei. Ich entdeckte Moody. Konnte er mich sehen? Er hatte auch schon Harry im _Der Besen_ unter seinem Tarnumhang gesehen. Ich hoffte, dass er zu sehr mit Harry beschäftigt war, um mich zu entdecken. Ich ging auf ihn zu. Dann flüsterte ich, um sicher zu sein, dass nur er mich hörte:

„Was tun Sie da, Professor?"

Moody zuckte ertappt zusammen und drehte sich um.

„Riddle! Ein Tarnumhang. Wie vorteilhaft! Was wollen Sie hier? Es ist Ihnen verboten das Feld zu betreten!", sagte Moody.

„Und ist es Ihnen nicht verboten, einem Champion zu helfen?!", meinte ich.

„Das brauche ich nun nicht mehr! Er ist gerade an der Sphinx vorbei. Nun dürfte es kein Problem mehr für Harry sein, den Pokal zu bekommen."

Moody grinste selbstsicher.

„Warum wollen sie, das Harry gewinnt?", fragte ich ihn misstrauisch.

„Das geht sie nichts an!", antwortete Moody gereizt.

Wir hörten laute Schrei aus dem Irrgarten. Moodys Auge schnellte in die Richtung, aus der sie kamen.

„Was tut der dumme Junge denn da?!", zischte Moody.

Ich ergriff die Chance, als er abgelenkt war und brannte ein Loch in die Hecke. Ich verschwand im Irrgarten, bevor Moody es verhindern konnte. Ich eilte in die Richtung, aus der noch immer die Schreie kamen. Ich stand nun ebenfalls vor der Sphinx. Ich wich zurück. Sie würde mich nur zu lange aufhalten. Ich sah mich um. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Ich brannte wieder ein Loch in die Hecke. Ich wiederholte dies bei drei Weiteren. Dann stand ich auch in der Mitte des Irrgartens. Harry und Cedric standen am Pokal, bereit zuzugreifen.

„Nein!", schrie ich.

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass sie mich nicht sehen konnten. Ich zog mir den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und rief:

„Berührt ihn nicht! Es stimmt etwas nicht damit!"

Cedric und Harry ließen die Hände sinken.

„Mary, wie bist du hier her gekommen?", fragte Cedric perplex.

„Egal! Fasst ihn nicht an!", antwortete ich keuchend.

„Was soll mit dem Pokal nicht stimmen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wundert es dich nicht, dass du kaum Hindernisse hattest? Moody hat sie dir alle aus dem Weg geräumt!", erklärte ich Harry hastig.

„Nun reicht es aber, Ms Riddle!"

Professor McGonagall packte mich am Kragen.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht von ihr stören!", sagte sie an Harry und Cedric gewand.

Dann zog sie mich weg.

„Nein, glaubt mir! Fasst ihn nicht an!", schrie ich immer noch.

Doch sie hörten nicht auf mich. Gleichzeitig griffen sie nach dem Pokal und verschwanden.

Ich lies meine Hände baumeln und wehrte mich nicht mehr.

„Jetzt ist es zu spät. Sie sind weg." flüsterte ich.

„Wie, sie sind weg?", fragte McGonagall und drehte sich um.

„Weg!", wiederholte ich.

Professor McGonagall starrte fassungslos auf die Stelle, an der die Beiden vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatten.

„Kommen Sie, Ms Riddle. Wir müssen Professor Dumbledore davon unterrichten. Sie können nicht einfach hier rein spazieren und glauben, es bleibt ungestraft!"

„Und Harry und Cedric?", fragte ich sie verunsichert.

„Nun, ich wusste zwar nichts davon, aber es wird schon seine Richtigkeit haben!", antwortete sie.

Ich riss mich los und sah sie verständnislos an. Dann warf ich mir meinen Tarnumhang über, den ich immer noch in der Hand hatte. Professor McGonagall sah hilflos in der Gegend umher. Sie hatte kein magisches Auge, mit dem sie mich hätte sehen können.

„Ms Riddle! Wenn Sie sich nicht gleich sehen lassen, fliegen Sie von der Schule!", rief sie hilflos. Ich schlich mich an ihr vorbei und ging den Weg, den ich in den Irrgarten gekommen war wieder zurück. Als ich draußen war, war keine Spur mehr von Moody. Ich rannte in den nahe gelegenen verbotenen Wald. Ich lehnte mich keuchend an einen Baumstamm und sah zum Quidditch-Feld. Ich wusste es lief etwas falsch. Ich musste zu Harry und Cedric gelangen. Etwas in mir drängte mich dazu. Doch wie sollte ich dorthin gelangen? Ich konnte vom Hogwartsgelände nicht apparieren.

Aber es war meine einzige Chance. Ich rannte los. Ich sprintete über die Brücke, bis runter ins Dorf. Auf dem Dorfplatz blieb ich endlich stehen. Konnte ich es riskieren?

Ich holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Ich sammelte meine Gedanken und konzentrierte mich auf Harry. Nur so konnte ich in seine Nähe apparieren.

Ich spürte seine Gegenwart. Jetzt musste ich es schaffen.

Ein lauter Knall. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder.

Ich sah mich um. Ich war auf einem Friedhof. Ich entdeckte Harry. Er war regungslos an einen Grabstein gefesselt. Ich sah mich weiter um. Er war nicht allein. Ein kleiner Mann krümmte sich auf dem Boden, neben einem großen Kessel. Einige Meter entfernt lag ein Körper. Ich erkannte Cedric. Ich erschrak. Er war tot. Ich konnte mich unbemerkt nähern, denn ich trug noch immer den Tarnumhang.

Jetzt entstieg ein dürrer Mann dem Kessel. Der andere Mann reichte ihm auf sein Geheiß seinen Mantel. Ich war mir sicher. Es konnte nur Einer sein. Der Mann, der soeben aus dem Kessel gestiegen war, war mein Großvater.


	13. Chapter 12

**12.**

Ich hielt den Atem an, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden. Ich war bewegungsunfähig. Ich beobachtete, wie Voldemort den Arm des anderen Mannes berührte. Jetzt sah ich auch, warum der Mann sich so krümmte. Er hatte nur noch eine Hand und der Armstumpf blutete, als wäre die Hand erst gerade abgeschlagen worden.

Voldemort sprach leise. Ich ging vorsichtig näher. Ich tat es wie in Trance, ich wollte hören, wie er sprach.

„Harry Potter, du stehst auf den sterblichen Überresten meines Vaters. Ein Muggel und ein Tor... deiner lieben Mutter sehr ähnlich. Doch beide waren sie von Nutzen, nicht wahr? Deine Mutter starb, um dich, ihr Kind, zu schützen... und ich tötete meinen Vater, doch sieh nur, wie nützlich er sich im Tod erwiesen hat..." er sprach zu Harry.

Ich war entsetzt. Ich wusste nicht, dass er selbst vor der Ermordung seines eigenen Vaters nicht zurück geschreckt war. Er sprach weiter von meinem Urgroßvater, doch ich hörte ihm nur mit einem Ohr zu. Fasziniert starrte ich seine Erscheinung an.

„Doch sieh, Harry! Meine wahre Familie kehrt zurück..." sagte er laut.

Und plötzlich apparierten viele Zauberer auf den Friedhof. Ich musste einigen ausweichen. Ich wurde immer näher zu Harry, Voldemort und den zuckenden Mann gedrängt. Ich versuchte, ihnen zu entkommen, doch sie bildeten einen Kreis um uns. Die Lücken, welche die Todesesser ließen, waren zu klein, dass ich unbemerkt hätte entkommen können. Ich war gefangen.

Ich kauerte mich an die andere Seite des Grabsteins, an den Harry gebunden war. Vielleicht konnte ich mit ihm reden.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn retten konnte. Ich wusste auch nicht, ob ich es wollte.

Gebannt beobachtete ich, wie Voldemort seine Todesesser begrüßte. Manchen sprach er einzeln an. Einen belegte er mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch.

Dann gab er dem zitternden Todesesser eine neue Hand. Sie war silbern und fügte sich nahtlos an seinen Armstumpf. Er nannte den Mann Wurmschwanz. Nachdem er seine neue Hand hatte, nahm auch er seinen Platz in dem Kreis ein.

Ich kannte einige Namen, die Voldemort nannte. Ihre Söhne gingen nach Hogwarts... Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle...

Auch Ministeriumsleute waren unter den Todesessern... Macnair...

Er sprach davon, dass einer seiner Diener in Hogwarts war. Ich wusste sofort wen er meinte... Moody. Auch wenn Moody einst ein großartiger Auror war. Es musste etwas geschehen sein.

Voldemort begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen, wie er es geschafft hatte, zurückzukehren. Nur schwer gelang es mir, ihm nicht zu lauschen und stattdessen mit Harry zu reden.

„Harry!", flüsterte ich so leise, wie möglich.

Harry regte sich.

„Antworte nicht! Ich bin's, Mary! Ich bin euch gefolgt. Ich kam, als er gerade aus dem Kessel gestiegen ist. Er wird sich mir dir duellieren wollen. Das gebietet sein Stolz! Ich werde dir helfen! Sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, rennst du zum Pokal und verschwindest von hier, hast du mich verstanden?", sagte ich.

Harry nickte zaghaft.

„Gut! Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Wir kommen hier schon wieder raus!"

Ich konnte die Unsicherheit in Harrys Blick sehen, aber er schien zu merken, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

Voldemort hatte offenbar geendet, denn er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.

„_Crucio!_", rief er.

Harry schrie. Ich hielt den Atem an. Wie sollte ich ihm helfen, ohne entdeckt zu werden?

Dann war es vorbei.

Eine Schlange glitt durch das Graß. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie mich nicht bemerkte. Und wenn es so wäre, wüsste ich wenigstens, wenn sie ihm davon berichtete.

Voldemort befahl Wurmschwanz Harrys Fesseln zu lösen und ihm seinen Zauberstab zu geben. Ich schlich etwas weg, damit ich Wurmschwanz nicht aus Versehen berührte.

Die Todesesser schlossen den Kreis um uns. Voldemort stellte sich Harry gegenüber auf.

„Man hat dir das Duellieren beigebrach, Harry Potter?", fragte Voldemort.

Ich wusste, dass ich jetzt etwas tun musste. Aber was? Bevor ich einschreiten konnte, belegte Voldemort Harry erneut mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Ich schloss die Augen. Ich wollte es nicht sehen. Aber ich zwang mich, wieder hinzusehen. Voldemort hatte von Harry abgelassen.

„Eine kleine Pause" sagte er. „eine kleine Pause... das tat weh, nicht, Harry? Du willst nicht, dass ich das noch mal tue, oder?"

Voldemort bebte beinahe vor Erregung. Harry antwortete nicht. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er noch durchhielt, bis mir etwas eingefallen war.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob ich das noch einmal tun soll. Antworte mir! _Imperio!_", rief Voldemort.

Voldemort ging befliesend um Harry herum und sagte immer wieder boshaft lächelnd: "Sag einfach 'nein'…"

Harry schien gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen. Plötzlich brach es aus ihm heraus:

„DAS WERDE ICH NICHT!"

Der Fluch löste sich von Harry. Voldemort wirkte pikiert. Er schien sauer zu werden. Er hob erneut seinen Zauberstab, doch diesmal wich Harry ihm aus. Er kauerte hinter einem Grabstein. Ich wollte ihm jetzt helfen. Doch ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen.

Dann geschah etwas Unglaubliches:

Harry kam hinter dem Grabstein vor und rief: „_Expelliarmus!_"

Just in dem Moment, in dem Voldemort „_Avada Kedavra!_" brüllte.

Voldemort wurde nicht entwaffnet und Harry flog auch nicht tot um. Nein, ein goldener Faden verband jetzt ihre Zauberstäbe.

Harry und Voldemort wurden in die Höhe gehoben. Die Todesesser fingen an zu schreien.

„Tut nichts!", befahl Voldemort ihnen schrill.

Der Kreis der Todesesser löste sich auf, als Harry und Voldemort außerhalb des Kreises wieder auf den Boden kamen. Jetzt konnte auch ich meinen Platz verlassen. Ich lief zu Harry, machte aber einen großen Bogen um die Schar der Todesesser.

Inzwischen hatte der goldene Faden begonnen sich aufzufasern und bildete eine Kuppe über Harry und Voldemort. Ich hörte einen Phönix singen. Plötzlich viel es mir ein. Ich hatte es in einem Buch über Phönixe gelesen. Da das Innere meines Zauberstabes eine Phönixfeder war, hatte ich dieses Buch gelesen. Dort war eine solche Situation beschrieben. Man nannte es Priori Incantatem. Es geschah, wenn zwei Brüder-Zauberstäbe gegeneinander eingesetzt wurden. Dann waren ihre Zauberstäbe also Brüder. Und sie hatten auch Phönixfedern in ihrer Mitte.

Aus der Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab bildete sich jetzt ein Echo von Cedrics Körper. Ihm folgten ein alter Mann, eine Frau und Harrys Eltern.

Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee. Ich hoffte, Harry konnte mich hören.

„Harry, kannst du mich hören?", fragte ich.

Er keuchte ein leises Ja.

„Löse die Verbindung erst, wenn ich es dir sage!", befahl ich ihm.

„Das haben mir diese Geister, oder was sie sind, auch schon gesagt!", antwortete er.

„Gut! Sobald du die Verbindung löst, werfe ich dir meinen Tarnumhang über. Dann rennst du los und verschwindest, klar?!", erklärte ich ihm.

„Ich muss Cedric mitnehmen!", sagte Harry.

„Dann mach das, aber lass dich nicht erwischen!", sagte ich genervt.

„Und du?"

„Ich komm schon klar! Fertig?", fragte ich.

Die Echos von Harrys Eltern kamen zurück und ich hörte seinen Vater sagen:

„Tu es jetzt."

Ich öffnete den Tarnumhang und zog ihn aus. Die Todesesser bemerkten mich nicht, sie starrten gebannt auf ihren Herren, in der Hoffnung Befehle von ihm zu bekommen.

„Jetzt!", sagte ich.

„JETZT!", rief Harry und riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe.

Es ging alles sehr schnell. Die Echos schirmten Voldemorts Sicht ab. Ich warf Harry den Tarnumhang über und rief:

„Lauf!"

Harry verschwand. Die Echos lösten sich auf.

Es war totenstill auf dem Friedhof. Ich stand meinen Vorfahr Auge in Auge gegenüber.

„Accio!"

Ich hörte Harrys Stimme hinter mir. Dann wusste ich, das er weg war.

Voldemort sah mich vernichtend an.

„Du bist schuld, dass er mir entwischt ist!", flüsterte er bedrohlich.

Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab. Auch ich zog meinen Zauberstab und erhob ihn.

„Du bist ganz schön mutig, dafür, dass ich dich jetzt töten werde!", sagte Voldemort.

„Willst du erneut dein eigen Fleisch und Blut töten?", fragte ich ihn mit ruhiger Stimme.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich diese Worte je über die Lippen bringen würde. Aber ich hatte es getan und es fühlte sich gut an.

Ich grinste ihn verächtlich an. Er wirkte verwirrt.

„Ja, Lord Voldemort! Du hast dich nicht verhört. Ich bin dein Fleisch und Blut. Deine Enkelin, um genau zu sein! Hat sein treuer Diener in Hogwarts dich nicht davon unterrichtet?"

Ich sprach diese Worte in Parsel, um ihnen Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Voldemort lies seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Enkelin?"

Ich nickte und ging weiter auf ihn zu. Meinen Zauberstab hatte ich dabei immer noch auf ihn gerichtet.

„Wer sind deine Eltern?", fragte er mich argwöhnisch.

„Meine Mutter hieß Cindy Riddle, sie starb nach meiner Geburt. Meinen Vater kenne ich nicht." antwortete ich.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte er weiter.

„16! Und, stimmen alle Angaben?", fragte ich grinsend.

„Deine Mutter ist tot, sagst du?", fragte er.

Ich nickte.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass du mit mir verwandt bist?"

Wir führten unser Gespräch in Parsel. Die Todesesser standen hilflos um uns herum.

Ich kam immer näher an Voldemort heran und antwortete:

„Ich habe einen Brief, in den meine Mutter alles schrieb, was sie über dich wusste. Auch deinen richtigen Namen. Die Lücken füllte dann Dumbledore."

„Meine Tochter, deine Mutter hasste mich. Warum bist du hier? Willst du mich töten?", fragte Voldemort.

Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab noch immer auf ihn gerichtet. Wollte ich ihn töten? Ich hätte es längst tun können. Warum zögerte ich? Ich hasste ihn doch, oder?

„Wer war die Mutter deiner Tochter?", fragte ich ihn, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.

„Eine dumme Frau. Ich zwang sie, meinen Erben zu gebären und aufzuziehen. Als deine Mutter alt genug war kam ich in ihr Haus. Ich tötete deine Großmutter und wollte meine Tochter mitnehmen. Sie weigerte sich. Sie war so alt wie du jetzt. Auch nachdem ich ihr erklärt hatte, warum sie auf der Welt war, wollte sie nicht. Sie floh und fand Schutz bei diesem verfluchten Dumbledore. Was ihr Glück war, sonst wäre sie schon vorher gestorben. Nach einigen Jahren fand ich heraus, dass sie schwanger war, aber ich konnte sie nicht finden. Dumbledore war ihr Geheimniswahrer. Ich verlor die Spur und dann passierte dieses kleine Missgeschick mit Harry. Aber weißt du das denn nicht? Hat dir das deine liebe Mami nicht berichtet?", fragte er gehässig.

Ich lächelte. Offenbar dachte er, er könnte mich damit einschüchtern.

„Du tötest wohl jeden, der nicht nach deiner Pfeife tanzt?! Für was setzt du überhaupt Kinder in die Welt, wenn du sie sowieso umbringst, wenn sie zu denken anfangen?!"

„Du gefällst mir, Kleine! Du scheinst dich vor nichts zu fürchten... Sag, wie hat deine Mutter dich genannt?", sagte Voldemort.

Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen? Denn auch ich trage den Namen deines Großvaters."

Ich hatte nicht aufgehört, auf ihn zu zugehen. Ich war nur noch zwei Meter von ihm entfernt. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab noch immer drohend auf ihn gerichtet.

„Nenn ihn mir!", befahl er.

„Mary Vorlost Riddle! Ungewöhnlich, nicht war? Lustige Idee einem Mädchen einen Jungennamen zu geben. Und dazu noch den ihres Urgroßvaters..." witzelte ich.

Ich hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Zu meinem Erschrecken entdeckte ich sogar Gemeinsamkeiten. Wir hatten nicht nur unseren Namen gemeinsam.

Voldemort hatte nicht geantwortet.

„Vielleicht hat meine Mutter dich doch nicht so sehr gehasst, wie du glaubst!"

Ich war nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt; den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Voldemorts Nasenlöcher öffneten sich weit. Er schnaubte. Plötzlich streckte er seine Hand aus und ergriff mein Handgelenk der Hand, mit der ich meinen Zauberstab hielt.

Er hatte seine Augen weit geöffnet. Ich versuchte nicht, seinem Griff zu entkommen. Ich blickte ihn finster an. Ich spürte, dass ich wieder wütend wurde. Ich war die ganze Zeit nicht ein Quäntchen sauer gewesen. Aber jetzt spürte ich wie der Hass von mir Besitz ergriff. Doch es war nicht der Hass auf Voldemort, nein, es war der Hass auf Dumbledore, Harry und jeden, der mir je unrecht getan hatte.

Voldemort fing an zu lachen. Dann sagte er laut und nicht mehr in Parsel:

„Ja! Du bist wirklich meine Erbin. Du hast das gleiche böse Blut in dir!"

Ich war zwar voll Hass, aber mein Verstand wollte auch nicht, dass ich als seine Erbin bezeichnet wurde.

„Lass mich los!", zischte ich.

„Nein! Ich will doch nicht, dass du mir wieder davonläufst!", lachte Voldemort.

Meine Wut wurde größer. Ich hörte, wie ich etwas aussprach, von dem ich nie für möglich gehalten hatte, das ich es je aussprechen würde.

„_Crucio!_"

Voldemorts Hand verkrampfte sich um mein Handgelenk. Er zuckte, aber er blieb stehen.

„Wenn du mich nicht los lässt, wird es nie aufhören!", zischte ich voller Hass.

Voldemort löste unter Mühen seinen Griff. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann nahm ich den Fluch von ihm.

Voldemort atmete schwer, dann grinste er boshaft und keuchte:

„Ja, das Talent und die Grausamkeit, wie es nur eine wahre Erbin Slytherins haben kann! Und auch meine Augen!"

Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich in diesem Moment wieder die rot glühenden Augen haben musste. Ich entfernte mich weiter von Voldemort. Dann sagte ich:

„Wir sehen uns wieder!"

Ich disapparierte.


	14. Chapter 13

**13.**

Ich stand wieder auf dem Dorfplatz und sah mich um. Es war längst dunkel. Mein erster Gedanke galt Harry. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er wieder in Hogwarts war. All mein Hass und meine Wut waren plötzlich verflogen. Ich rannte zum Schloss. Das Tor war verschlossen. Ich sah mich um. Die einzige Möglichkeit reinzukommen, war der See. Kurz entschlossen zog ich meinen Schulumhang aus und sprang in den See. Ich schwamm einige Meter, als ich von einem riesigen Kraken erfasst wurde. Der schleimige Arm hob mich hoch und setzte mich auf der anderen Seite des Sees ab. Ich rappelte mich auf und rannte ins Schloss. Die Gänge waren verlassen. Schnell ging ich die Treppen hinauf und fand mich vor Dumbledores Büro wieder. Ich kannte das Passwort nicht. Fluchend stand ich vor dem Wasserspeier.

Plötzlich ging die Geheimtür auf. Heraus kamen Harry, Dumbledore und ein großer schwarzer Hund. Erneut spürte ich Hass, doch mein Verstand kämpfte dagegen an.

„Professor Dumbledore! Harry!", keuchte ich.

„Mary!", riefen Harry und Dumbledore gleichzeitig.

Ich sank auf meine Knie. Wasserperlen tropften von meinen Haaren. Trotz meines Hasses, war ich glücklich, dass Harry wohlauf war.

„Sirius, bring Harry bitte in den Krankenflügel, ich muss mit Mary reden!", sagte Dumbledore zu dem Hund.

Dumbledore zog mich auf die Füße und bugsierte mich in sein Büro.

„Sirius?!", fragte ich noch und warf einen Blick über die Schulter, wobei ich sah, wie Harry mit dem Hund weg ging.

Dumbledore setzte mich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Dann fragte er mich:

„Was ist passiert, nachdem Harry weg war?"

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich ihn anlog, aber ich tat es:

„Wir haben uns duelliert. Er hat versucht mich zu unterwerfen. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit zu fliehen, bin ich disappariert. Ich weiß nicht, warum er mich nicht getötet hat. Er weiß ja nicht, wer ich bin! Naja und dann bin ich so schnell wie möglich hier her gekommen. Ich musste durch den See schwimmen!"

Dumbledore schien zufrieden mit der Erklärung.

„Du warst sehr mutig! Und ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du Harry gerettet hast. Aber du hättest dich nicht selbst in Gefahr bringen dürfen. Harry hat mir erzählt, dass du ihn und Cedric noch gewarnt hast. Du musst die Reaktion von Professor McGonagall verstehen, sie hatte keine Ahnung."

Dumbledore seufzte, dann meinte er:

„Komm, ich bringe dich in den Krankenflügel, dort kannst du dich ausschlafen. Und bitte erzähle niemandem etwas von dem, was du heute Abend erlebt hast."

Ich nickte.

Vor dem Krankenflügel saß der Hund. Er schien auf uns zu warten.

„Durftest du nicht drin bleiben?", fragte Dumbledore und öffnete die Tür.

Der Hund folgte uns hinein. Der Krankenflügel war ziemlich voll. Außer Harry waren noch die Weasleys und Professor Moody darin.

Meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Was macht denn der hier? Der hat uns das ganze doch erst eingebrockt!", sagte ich.

„Keine Sorge, Mary!", sagte Dumbledore. „Das ist der Echte. Der falsche Moody ist sicher gestellt! Er hat übrigens die Tür am Gewächshaus geöffnet. Es war Absicht. Lee trifft keine Schuld."

„Falsche Moody?", fragte ich.

„Vielsafttrank!", erklärte Dumbledore.

Das erklärte einiges. Der Moody, den ich kennen gelernt hatte, war Voldemorts Diener gewesen und hatte nur immer Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen. In diesem Moment fiel mir ein, dass er immer nur aus seinen Flachmann getrunken hatte.

Madam Pomfrey brachte mich zu einem Bett, gab mir einen Schlafanzug und wies mich an, meine nassen Sachen auszuziehen. Dann zog sie die Vorhänge von meinem Bett zu. Ich wechselte rasch meine Kleider, dann machte ich die Vorhänge wieder auf. Harry saß im Bett neben mir. Alle starrten mich an. Jetzt erst viel mir auf, dass sie, seit ich den Raum betreten hatte, nicht mehr geredet hatten.

Madam Pomfrey kam herbei gewuselt und gab Harry etwas von dem Trank, der einen traumlos schlafen lies. Mir gab sie auch davon. Ich legte mich in mein Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Ich erwachte langsam. Nur wiederwillig lies ich es zu, aufzuwachen. Ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen, vielleicht würde ich dann wieder einschlafen. Ich hörte Stimmen um mich herum.

Sie sprachen von den Geschehnissen des Abends. Offenbar wollte Cornelius Fudge nicht glauben, dass Voldemort zurück war. Jetzt meldete sich auch Harry zu Wort. Ich lauschte angestrengt. Ich wollte kein noch so kleines Detail der Unterhaltung verpassen.

Sie wurden laut. Ich öffnete die Augen, ich war mir sicher, dass es niemand bemerken würde. Über mich war auch noch kein Wort gefallen.

„Verrück" flüsterte Fudge gerade und wich vor Dumbledore zurück. „Wahnsinnig..."

„Wenn Sie Harry, Crouch und Dumbledore nicht glauben. Vielleicht glauben Sie es mir. Lord Voldemort ist zurück –", sagte ich und sämtliche Augenpaare richteten sich auf mich. „und er ist sauer!"

Madam Pomfrey schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Professor Dumbledore schien etwas geschockt, weil ich mich eingemischt hatte.

„Auch ich habe ihn gesehen und ich müsste mich sehr täuschen, wenn er es nicht gewesen ist. Außerdem ist alles, was Harry erzählt hat wahr. Ich weiß es, denn ich war dabei!", sagte ich nachdrücklich.

„Und wer sind Sie?", fragte mich Fudge.

Ich warf Dumbledore einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Haben Sie ihm nicht erzählt, wie es war?", fragte ich ihn.

„Doch, aber den Teil mit dir habe ich ausgelassen." gestand Dumbledore.

„Warum?", fragte ich ihn fassungslos.

„Zu deinem Schutz. Ich wollte nicht, dass du in die ganze Geschichte mit rein gezogen wirst."

„Aber, das ist doch kein Grund. Wenn Sie wollen, dass man ihnen glaubt, sollten Sie die Wahrheit erzählen!", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Mary, ich hab die Wahrheit gesagt, ich habe nur einen Teil davon ausgelassen." sagte Dumbledore laut.

Wieder spürte ich Wut in mir. Ich war fassungslos. Wieso hatte er es verschwiegen. Es war wichtig! Nicht für mich, aber es war vielleicht wichtig im Kampf gegen Voldemort.

„Warum...?", fing ich wieder an.

Fudge schaltete sich wieder ein:

„Also, Dumbledore, würden Sie mir jetzt erklären, was hier vor sich geht?"

„Sie wissen alles, was sie wissen müssen! Und wenn Ihr Wille sie soweit..."

Ich hörte nicht weiter zu, was Dumbledore mit Fudge besprach. Ich konnte nicht fassen, was Dumbledore getan hatte.

Ich bemerkte wie Fudge wütend ging. Dumbledore wandte sich nun an Molly:

„Es gibt einiges zu tun. Molly... ich glaube wohl zu Recht, dass ich auf sie und Arthur zählen kann?"

Molle bejahte bleich, aber entschlossen. Bill ging sofort los, um seinen Vater zu unterrichten. Er verabschiedete sich nicht mal von mir.

Dumbledore gab Professor McGonagall Anweisung, Hagrid und Madame Maxime in sein Büro zu schicken. Madam Pomfrey schickte er los, dass sie sich um Winky, die Hauselfe kümmerte. Als sie aus dem Raum war, schloss er die Tür und sagte:

„Und nun, ist es an der Zeit, dass zwei, eigentlich drei, der hier Anwesenden erfahren, wer der jeweils andere ist. Sirius... bitte nimm deine gewöhnliche Gestallt an."

Der Hund verwandelte sich in Sekundenschnelle in einen ausgewachsenen Mann.

„Sirius Black!", kreischte Molly und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn.

Snape hatte nicht geschrieen, aber er schien sichtlich angewidert. Er raunzte:

„Der! Was tut der hier?"

Ich hatte also richtig verstanden. Sirius war auf Dumbledores Seite.

Dumbledore erklärte, dass Sirius auf seine Einladung hin gekommen war. Und bat Snape und Sirius sich zu vertragen. Ich kannte den Grund ihrer Streitigkeiten nicht, aber scheinbar waren sie einigermaßen guten Willens und gaben sich die Hand. Dann gab Dumbledore auch Sirius einen Auftrag und er verschwand, in der Gestallt des Hundes, wieder. Offenbar war er ein Animagus.

Auch Snape ging kurz darauf, nachdem er mit Dumbledore über etwas gesprochen hatte, dass ich nicht verstand.

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich ebenfalls, bat Harry aber vorher noch den Rest des Trankes zu trinken. Zu mir sagte er:

„Ich sagte doch, du sollst es nicht erzählen. Und bitte halte dich jetzt auch daran!"

Ich sah ihn finster an. Als er weg war, stand ich auf, zog mir meine inzwischen trockenen Sachen wieder an und wollte raus gehen. Vor der Tür stand immer noch Dumbledore.

„Bitte halte dich wirklich daran. Es ist besser so! Erzähle auch den Weasleys nichts; sie werden es verstehen. Ich werde dir sagen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist!"

Ich nickte wiederwillig.

„Kann ich jetzt hoch gehen?", fragte ich.

Dumbledore erlaubte es mir.

Die Zeit bis zu den Ferien verging wie im Flug. Keiner stellte mir Fragen. Ich war froh darüber, auch wenn es mir nicht passte, dass nur Dumbledore, Harry und Sirius die vermeintliche Wahrheit wussten.

Beim Festessen vor dem Tag der Heimreise war die Halle in Trauerfarben geschmückt. Zum Andenken an Cedric.

Ich hatte meine Prüfungsergebnisse seit einer Woche. Trotz meines Ausfalles hatte ich in allen Fächern ein Ohnegleichen geschafft.

Die Feier stand ganz im Zeichen Cedrics. Dumbledore sagte auch, von wem er getötet wurde. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dies seinen Schülern erzählen würde, vor allem weil er eine andere Wahrheit verschwieg.

Auf der Rückkehr nach Kings Cross saß ich alleine in einem Abteil. Ich hatte keine Lust bei den Anderen zu sitzen.

Plötzlich hörte ich einen lauten Knall. Ich sah aus meinem Abteil und sah Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle vor Harrys Abteil liegen. Harry und Ron schauten heraus und Fred und George stiegen gerade über die Drei in das Abteil.

„Was habt ihr mit ihnen angestellt?", fragte ich laut.

Die Vier sahen zu mir.

„Sie haben genervt!", erklärte mir Ron grinsend.

Ich hob die Augenbrauen und wollte in mein Abteil zurück, als Fred sagte:

„Komm doch zu uns rüber. Wir räumen nur schnell den Müll weg."

Mit diesen Worten schob er die auf dem Boden liegenden Jungs mit dem Fuß beiseite. Ich überlegte kurz, dann entschloss ich mich, sein Angebot anzunehmen. Ich ging den Gang runter, stieg über Malfoy und sein Gefolge und ließ mich im Abteil nieder.

Fred zog ein Kartenspiel aus der Tasche und fragte:

„Jemand Lust auf Snape explodiert?"

Während dem Spiel erfuhren die Anderen auch, warum Fred und George Bagman immer wieder angesprochen hatten. Bagman hatte die Wette gegen Fred und George verloren, hatte ihnen die Spielschulden aber nicht ausbezahlt. Deswegen hatten sie ihn immer bedrängt. Ich wusste das schon. Sie hatten es mir schon am Anfang des Jahres erzählt.

Die Stimmung während der restlichen Fahrzeit war locker, aber ich beteiligte mich nicht an den Späßen. George sprach nicht mit mir. Ich hatte lange kein vernünftiges Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Es machte mich traurig.

Als wir in Kings Cross einfuhren, stand ich auf, um meine Koffer zu holen. Ich trat auf den Bahnsteig hinaus. Ron und Hermine standen schon draußen. Ich fragte sie, wo die Anderen waren. Sie meinten, die waren noch drinnen. Als die Zwillinge und Harry herauskamen, grinsten die Zwillinge bis über beide Ohren. Hinter der Absperrung wartete schon Molly auf uns.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von Harry, dann machten wir uns auf den Heimweg. Arthur hatte einen Wagen vom Ministerium geliehen und wartete auf dem Parkplatz auf uns.


	15. Update

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Nach langer Zeit habe ich mich nun entschieden, die Fortsetzung von _Dunkles Blut in mir _online zu stellen, zumindest soweit sie fertig ist.

Ich muss jetzt gestehen, dass ich es schon lange geschrieben habe, aber ständig wieder überarbeitet habe. Und jetzt, nachdem HP7 raus ist, wieder viel richtig zu stellen ist ;-)

Der Name der Fortsetzung ist _Diabolische Macht ruht verhüllt in mir_. Der Einfachheit halber nenne ich es schlicht _Diabolische Macht._ Der Titel ist ja auch arg lang.

Wenn ihr weiter lesen wollt, einfach schnell auf mein Profil hüpfen und dort findet ihr die Fortsetzung.

In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß!


End file.
